Alaj lis alaj (là où repose)
by chris3119
Summary: Neal a été enlevé. Peter essaie de tout faire pour le sauver mais tous ses efforts seront-ils suffisants? Un classique...ou pas... Attention certaines scènes peuvent choquer (chapitre 2). Le titre est celui d'une chanson de Nosfell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Peter arriva tôt au bureau ce lundi matin. Il avait passé un agréable weekend. Elisabeth et lui avaient profité du beau temps pour aller pique-niquer dans le parc.

Il entra donc dans son bureau avec un sourire radieux que, même le mauvais café dans sa tasse, ne pourrait effacer. Au moment de poser son pied sur la première marche menant à son bureau, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Neal assis derrière son écran.

Il devait être sorti pour acheter son habituel expresso du matin et Peter ne s'inquiéta pas. Il se plongea dans ses dossiers, attendant désespérément qu'une affaire intéressante se présente. Il rabrouait souvent Neal lorsqu'il se plaignait de s'ennuyer en lisant les dossiers mais il devait avouer qu'il préférait, lui aussi, un peu d'action.

En y réfléchissant bien, ils avaient eu leur lot d'action ces derniers temps. Et, pour être honnête, la plupart du temps, Neal était à l'origine de la résolution de leurs affaires. Ses pensées le ramenèrent à nouveau vers son partenaire, son ami. Neal avait su se faire une place dans l'équipe et dans son cœur.

A plusieurs reprises, au cours du weekend, il s'était demandé ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien faire. Il avait essayé de l'appeler pour l'inviter à partager leur pique-nique mais il était tombé sur sa boîte vocale. Il se refusait à analyser plus précisément les sentiments qu'il éprouvait quand il ne pouvait garder un œil sur son collègue. Il avait eu du mal à lui faire confiance et il avait passé certains dimanche après midi à suivre ses déplacements grâce à la puce présente dans son bracelet électronique.

Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que c'était pour le bien de Neal. Le jeune homme avait tendance à attirer les ennuis. Mais ses sentiments avaient évolué. Il était encore méfiant et parfois suspicieux mais il était surtout inquiet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur Neal, aussi bien lorsqu'ils travaillaient que lors des nombreuses soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Après une heure de lecture, Peter décida de descendre vérifier si son partenaire était enfin arrivé. Il croisa Jones qui lui confirma son soupçon. Neal n'était pas arrivé, personne ne l'avait vu ce matin. Peter se saisit de son téléphone et composa de mémoire le numéro du jeune homme. La sonnerie retentit mais personne ne décrocha et au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de Neal résonna aux oreilles de Peter. Il connaissait bien le message enregistré de son ami. Il ne prit pas la peine de laisser un message.

Il essayait de se raisonner et de se persuader qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'une panne de réveil. Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur sur lequel il entra le code lui permettant de localiser le bracelet électronique de Neal. Le signal émis par le bracelet provenait de l'appartement dans lequel il résidait depuis sa sortie de prison.

Peter poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et prit l'ascenseur pour descendre au parking. Il commença à préparer le discours qu'il servirait à son ami, feignant la colère. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans le retard de son ami mais il refusait de s'y attarder pour le moment.

Il sonna quelques minutes plus tard à la porte de la maison de June. L'employée de maison lui ouvrit la porte. Après les politesses d'usage, Peter monta les marches vers le studio qu'occupait Neal. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa que la porte était entrouverte.

Il sortit son arme et poussa doucement la porte, veillant à ne pas brouiller d'éventuelles empreintes. La scène de chaos qui l'accueillit lui coupa le souffle. L'appartement était sans dessus dessous. Les tableaux peints par le jeune homme étaient éparpillés et déchirés sur le sol de la pièce principale. La table renversée, les restes du repas de la veille étalés sur le sol.

Peter aperçut, au milieu de la pièce, le bracelet électronique que Neal portait. Il s'approcha et vit qu'il avait été enlevé grâce à une clé de manière à ne pas alerter les autorités. Peter finit d'inspecter l'appartement avant de rengainer son arme et de prendre son téléphone.

-Diana, j'ai besoin de vous à l'appartement de Neal.

L'inquiétude dans la voix de son patron empêcha la jeune femme de dire à voix haute le commentaire qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Son appartement a été retourné, son bracelet électronique enlevé.

-Tu penses qu'on l'a kidnappé ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Je vais poursuivre mon inspection en attendant votre arrivée.

Peter raccrocha et regarda autour de lui.

-Où es-tu, Neal ?

Le silence de la pièce commençait à l'oppresser. Il sortit sur la terrasse mais ce qu'il y trouva lui serra un peu plus le cœur. Sur le sol, son regard fut attiré par une flaque de sang. En s'approchant, il vit que le sang avait commencé à coaguler. Neal avait probablement été attaqué la veille, en début de soirée. Ils avaient donc plusieurs heures de retard sur les agresseurs du jeune homme.

Peter refusait de penser au pire mais il ne pouvait contrôler le nœud qui se formait au creux de son estomac à l'idée que Neal puisse être gravement blessé…ou pire.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et il n'entendit pas ses collègues arriver.

-Est-ce que… ?

Jones n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Tous comprirent, au son de sa voix, le sens de sa question.

-On va faire analyser ce sang mais je pense qu'il s'agit de celui de Neal. Vu l'état de l'appartement, il ne s'est pas laissé faire.

-L'équipe technique nous suit. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes. Une idée de qui a pu faire ça ?

Peter ne put retenir un ricanement.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Neal ne s'est pas fait que des amis au cours des dernières années. Nous avons le choix. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment qui aurait pu user d'autant de violence pour l'enlever. Neal est capable de se sortir de situations très compliquées grâce à son charme mais là, c'est différent…

Peter ne termina pas sa phrase. Il avait du mal à formuler clairement ses pensées. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ici mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Jones et lui firent à nouveau le tour de l'appartement tandis que Diana dirigeait les techniciens.

-Il y a eu une sacrée bagarre ici.

-Oui, Neal semble s'être vaillamment défendu.

Peter était pensif. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et comprit ce qui l'avait choqué un peu plus tôt. Il y avait deux verres à vin dans l'évier. Il prit deux sachets dans lesquels il plaça les deux verres.

-Analysez les empreintes sur ces verres et cherchez des traces d'ADN.

Puis il se tourna vers Jones.

-Il faut qu'on épluche les relevés téléphoniques de Neal sur les dernières semaines. Il se pourrait qu'il ait été en contact avec ses agresseurs ou avec d'autres personnes susceptibles de nous mener à lui.

Jones acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour retourner au bureau afin de commencer les recherches. Peter se passa une main sur le visage en jetant un œil autour de lui. Les techniciens s'activaient, à la recherche de traces, d'indices pouvant les mettre sur la piste de leur collègue.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, Peter et Diana se décidèrent à quitter l'appartement et à rejoindre Jones. Les techniciens avaient relevé de nombreuses empreintes. Les analyses allaient prendre du temps et ils manquaient justement de temps.

Alors qu'il conduisait vers les bureaux du FBI, Peter se sentait impuissant et de nombreuses questions lui assaillaient l'esprit.

Qui avait enlevé Neal ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait aucun début de piste. Neal avait croisé de nombreux escrocs durant les dernières années mais Peter n'en voyait aucun capable d'un kidnapping aussi violent. Neal détestait la violence. Peter avait souvent douté de son honnêteté mais il avait vite compris que Neal n'aurait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit.

-J'espère sincèrement qu'il s'agit d'une de ses habituelles affaires louches ou qu'on va le retrouver en charmante compagnie…

La voix de Diana avait ramené à la réalité et il sourit en l'entendant plaisanter. Il aurait aimer, lui aussi retrouver Neal en galante compagnie, même si cette idée provoquait, chez lui, un sentiment de jalousie qu'il refusa d'analyser pour le moment.

Arrivés au bureau, Jones les attendait devant la porte.

-Aucun appel suspect sur le portable de Neal. Son dernier coup de fil a été passé vers ton téléphone fixe, dimanche peu après midi.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Neal avait essayé de l'appeler alors qu'il était au parc avec Elisabeth. En rentrant, il n'y avait aucun message sur son répondeur. Ce n'était pas le genre de Neal d'appeler et de ne pas laisser de message.

Peter saisit la feuille que lui tendait Jones. Aucun des appels de Neal n'apparaissait suspect. Les seules personnes qu'il avait appelées ces dernières semaines étaient Mozzie, June, Elisabeth et lui-même. Mais s'il avait trempé dans une affaire douteuse, il n'aurait pas utilisé son téléphone personnel.

-Que donnent les analyses ?

-Pas grand chose pour le moment. Le sang est bien celui de Neal mais le légiste précise qu'il n'y a pas assez de sang pour que la blessure soit mortelle.

-A part s'il a continuer à se vider de son sang…

-On a envoyé des équipes ratisser le quartier. Ils n'ont rien trouvé pour le moment.

-Je n'y comprends rien…S'ils veulent obtenir quelque chose de lui, pourquoi l'agresser ? Peter n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Il avait besoin de dire à voix haute les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête.

-Peut-être a-t-il fait une mauvaise rencontre ?

-A qui il aurait offert un verre de vin avant de se faire enlever ? J'en doute. A moins que son invité ait été la personne visée par l'enlèvement.

Peter laissa ses deux collègues pour passer un coup de fil. Il appréhendait cet appel mais Mozzie en saurait peut-être plus. L'homme décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

-Monsieur l'Agent, quel plaisir de recevoir votre appel…

Peter savait que l'homme à lunettes jouait un rôle depuis leur première rencontre. Et Peter était immédiatement rentré dans son jeu et une affection certaine était née entre les deux hommes.

Mozzie savait que Peter veillait sur Neal et tenait à lui.

-Mozzie, Neal a des ennuis. Il a été agressé dans son appartement, son bracelet électronique a été désactivé et on ne sait pas où il est.

Le silence au bout du fil montrait l'inquiétude de leur ami commun.

-Mozzie, avez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ? Est-ce que Neal vous a confié quelque chose ? C'est important. Je ne cherche pas à l'incriminer dans quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste le retrouver.

Après de longues secondes, Mozzie répondit d'une voix troublée par l'émotion.

-Neal ne m'a rien dit. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines. On s'est un peu querellé au sujet de ses choix professionnels…

Peter pouvait sentir l'angoisse dans la voix de son interlocuteur et une pointe de culpabilité.

-Pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ? C'est important, Mozzie.

-Disons que j'ai proposé à Neal une affaire en or et il a refusé. Il a dit qu'il avait eu du mal à regagner votre confiance après l'affaire du trésor nazi et qu'il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Peter ne put retenir un sourire de fierté en entendant les propos de Mozzie. Il avait du se battre contre le petit homme et son influence, parfois néfaste, pendant des années et c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire. Celle-ci avait cependant un goût amer.

-Vous pensez que son enlèvement pourrait être lié à cette « affaire en or » ?

-Non, le projet a avorté après le refus de Neal et nous n'étions que deux à être au courant. Avez-vous des pistes ?

-Non. Pour l'instant rien de concret. Nous avons retrouvé deux verres de vin dans la cuisine. Neal voyait-il quelqu'un dont il vous aurez parlé ?

-Monsieur l'Agent, vous en savez probablement plus que moi de ce côté-là…

Peter avait le sentiment que Mozzie mourrait d'envie d'ajouter quelque chose.

-Mozzie, c'est le moment ou jamais d'être parfaitement honnête avec moi. La vie de Neal est en jeu. On a retrouvé du sang, son sang dans l'appartement…Pas en grande quantité mais suffisamment pour laisser penser que ses agresseurs n'hésiteront pas à lui faire du mal.

-Peter, Neal a toujours été très discret concernant ses sentiments les plus intimes. Il ne se confie pas facilement.

Peter était réellement inquiet. Mozzie ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom.

-Je sais Mozzie mais son comportement parle pour lui. Avec un peu de pratique, on peut deviner son état émotionnel en observant ses gestes, ses attitudes. Il ne paraissait pas nerveux ou inquiet ces derniers temps mais je le sentais plus distant, plus discret.

-J'ai le même sentiment. Quand j'ai essayé de le faire parler, il m'a seulement répondu que c'était compliqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui était compliqué ?

-Il n'a rien dit de plus.

Une nouvelle fois, Peter attendit la suite de la phrase.

-Mais…

-Ecoutez, Neal est mon ami et je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance.

-Mozzie, il a été agressé et enlevé et on n'a aucune piste. Je vous promets que ce que vous me direz restera entre nous.

-Ce n'est pas le problème.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous fait hésiter. Neal est en danger.

Peter ne voulait pas se mettre en colère mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir de hausser le ton. Mozzie et ses secrets étaient vraiment le cadet de ses soucis aujourd'hui.

-Je sais, Peter. Neal ne m'a rien dit mais c'est quelque chose que je soupçonne depuis un certain temps et je pense que ça le tracassait de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Peter essayait de retrouver son calme sachant très bien qu'une approche agressive ne marcherait pas avec Mozzie.

-Je pense que Neal avait de forts sentiments pour une personne et qu'il craignait que ces sentiments ne soient pas réciproque.

-Neal n'a pas été enlevé pour une histoire de cœur…

-Probablement pas…A part si quelqu'un d'autre a fait le même constat et cherche à en tirer profit.

Plus il parlait avec Mozzie, plus il sentait cette douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne. Le petit homme lui faisait souvent cet effet là mais aujourd'hui c'était encore pire car l'inquiétude venait s'ajouter à l'agacement.

-Mozzie, arrêtez les énigmes par pitié. On perd du temps.

-Vous êtes sans doute un très bon agent mais vous êtes parfois aveugle.

Peter jura en silence avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il s'apprêtait à presser Mozzie de questions lorsqu'il vit celui-ci franchir la porte vitrée devant lui. Raccrochant son téléphone, il lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau. C'était la journée des nouveautés pour Mozzie. Une fois la porte du bureau refermée, Peter s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil alors que Mozzie prenait place face à lui.

-Dites-moi tout, Mozzie…et sans prendre de détour.

-Très bien. Mais rappelez-vous que je n'ai aucune preuve, ni aucune certitude.

Peter hocha la tête et fit signe à l'homme face à lui de poursuivre. Mozzie était visiblement très mal à l'aise et Peter se demandait bien ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Neal a le cœur sur la main. Malgré la violence du milieu dans lequel il évolue, il a toujours était à part, pas comme les autres. Mais au fil des années, il a appris, parfois de manière violente, que ses sentiments pouvaient lui apporter de sérieux ennuis.

Peter pensa immédiatement à Kate et le désespoir dans lequel sa mort avait plongé Neal.

-Depuis, il se méfie. Il a du mal à accorder sa confiance et encore plus de mal à laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer.

-Mozzie, je ne vois toujours pas…

-Peter….Laissez-moi finir. Après la mort de Kate, il était dévasté mais il a réappris, petit à petit, à faire confiance à son cœur…

Peter était quelque peu surpris du discours de Mozzie mais il avait promis de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

-J'ai déjà vu Neal tomber amoureux mais jamais il ne s'est autorisé à envisager une relation sérieuse. Son « activité professionnelle » ne lui permettait pas d'avoir d'attaches.

-Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent ?

Peter espérait entendre Mozzie répondre par l'affirmative. Il avait envie que Neal trouver une certaine stabilité et le fait qu'il envisage une relation sérieuse aurait été un bon signe.

-En effet, il est différent aujourd'hui à cause…ou grâce à vous…

Peter grimaça mais se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pu aider Neal à changer.

-Quel rapport avec son enlèvement ?

-Peut-être aucun. Mais, comme vous l'avez dit, tout peut être important. Neal ne voyait personne en ce moment…

-Je pensais que Sarah et lui ?

-Non, ils ne se voient plus depuis des mois. Elle s'est aussi rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour elle dans le cœur de Neal. La place est déjà prise…

-Une autre femme ? Pourtant, il n'a passé aucun appel vers d'autres numéros que le mien, le vôtre ou celui de June…

Mozzie leva vers Peter un regard exaspéré.

-Exactement…l'univers de Neal tourne autour de vous…et uniquement de vous, Peter…

Il fallut quelques secondes à Peter pour comprendre ce que signifiaient les paroles de Mozzie. Quand la lumière se fit, il en resta muet de surprise.

-Vous voulez dire que Neal… ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune preuve. Neal a trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit sur ses sentiments.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

-Peter, je ne sais pas quels sont vos sentiments pour Neal mais il est terrifié à l'idée de vous perdre, de perdre cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à lui…et je ne parle pas seulement de la peur que vous le renvoyiez derrière les barreaux. Il a un profond respect pour vous, pour Elisabeth et, jamais, il ne prendrait le risque de perdre votre amitié en avouant ses sentiments.

Peter réfléchit quelques secondes. Il n'avait jamais vu aucun signe dans le comportement de Neal montrant qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments ou éprouver une attirance pour lui. Il avait même pris ses distances dernièrement.

-Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec son enlèvement mais si quelqu'un de mal intentionné a compris le lien qui l'unit à vous, il pourrait s'en servir.

-Merci, Mozzie. Je vous promets de garder le secret.

-Je peux vous poser une question personnelle, Monsieur l'Agent ?

-Allez-y.

Peter avait une idée du genre de question que Mozzie voulait lui poser mais son inquiétude grandit en voyant le sourire malicieux qui ornait le visage du petit homme.

-Je sais que vous êtes un homme marié et heureux en ménage mais j'ai aussi été souvent le témoin de vos échanges avec Neal. Il y a quelque chose de spécial entre vous…

-Et votre question ?

-Les sentiments que vous éprouvez pour Neal, est-ce seulement de l'amitié ?

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit. Le numéro qui s'afficha lui était inconnu. Il décrocha. La voix au bout du fil était déformée, probablement par un de ces gadget qu'on trouvait dans les boutiques spécialisées.

-Agent Burke, nous avons votre protégé. Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal si vous faites exactement ce qu'on vous demande. Vous avez 24 heures pour libérer Ed Faran. Si vous n'obéissez pas votre cher partenaire vous sera renvoyé en pièces détachées.

-Je veux parler à Neal.

-24 heures…Nous vous recontacterons…

Peter raccrocha, encore sous le choc. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore le secret espoir que Neal s'était enfui en essayant de maquiller son départ. Mais il avait maintenant la confirmation qu'il s'agissait d'un enlèvement.

Et le nom mentionné par les ravisseurs ne le rassurait absolument pas. Ed Faran et sa bande avaient cambriolé cinq bijouteries avant que leur chef soit arrêté au cours d'un banal contrôle d'identité. Trois personnes avaient perdu la vie au cours de ces attaques et ces hommes n'étaient pas du genre à laisser des témoins derrière eux.

-Peter…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mozzie s'était levé et semblait sur le point de le secouer pour obtenir une réponse.

-Ils veulent qu'on libère leur chef sinon ils vont tuer Neal. Ils nous laissent 24 heures.

-Il suffit de faire ce qu'ils demandent…

Peter savait très bien que ça ne serait pas aussi simple. Non seulement, il ne pourrait probablement pas obtenir la libération d'un homme aussi dangereux mais il était peu probable qu'ils laissent Neal partir après avoir obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient. Leur seule chance était de les trouver avant le terme de l'ultimatum.

Peter prit sa tête à deux mains et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Savoir Neal aux mains de ses brutes lui était insupportable. Il ferait tout son possible…Et même l'impossible pour le ramener sain et sauf.

Quand il releva les yeux, il vit que Mozzie l'observait attentivement.

-Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma question…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était allongé sur un sol froid et humide. Un bandeau l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Petit à petit, les souvenirs de son agression lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait eu la visite surprise de Sarah, ils avaient discuté en dégustant un verre de vin. Puis la jeune femme était partie.

Quelques minutes après son départ, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Neal se rappelait avoir pensé que Sarah avait oublié quelque chose. Il avait ouvert la porte sans se méfier mais, à sa grande surprise, deux hommes se tenaient devant lui. Il leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient mais ils ne prirent pas la peine de lui répondre.

La suite restait, pour le moment, assez flou. Il se rappelait avoir été violemment bousculé et être tombé en arrière. Sa tête avait heurté le bord de la table. Il avait du perdre connaissance quelques secondes car il s'était ensuite retrouvé sur la terrasse, allongé à même le sol. Les deux hommes au-dessus de lui le rouaient de coups de pieds. Une fois de plus il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il était et il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de ses agresseurs. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais un violent élancement au niveau des côtes le stoppa dans son mouvement. Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Il essaya de faire, mentalement, le tour des différentes zones douloureuses. Il avait probablement des côtes cassées, sa main droite semblait engourdie et le choc de sa tête avec la table de sa cuisine avait donné naissance à une migraine.

Il essaya de ne pas paniquer en pensant qu'avec son bracelet électronique, Peter l'aurait vite retrouvé. Il ne pouvait rien voir de précis mais il distinguait la lumière du jour. On était lundi matin et son absence au bureau n'avait pas pu passer inaperçu. Des bruits de pas annoncèrent le retour de ces agresseurs. Neal ne put retenir un frisson d'appréhension quand ils s'approchèrent de lui.

-Enfin réveillé…?

Neal ne répondit pas. L'un des hommes le tira violemment par le bras pour le faire asseoir sur une chaise et lui ôta son bandeau. Ses deux agresseurs étaient debout face à lui, un troisième homme se tenait derrière eux. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui, un verre d'eau à la main. Neal aurait voulu le lui lancer au visage mais il savait qu'il devait être prudent. Après avoir avalé quelques gorgées d'eau, l'homme qui tenait toujours le verre, recula d'un pas.

-Bonjour, M. Caffrey. Je vous présente mes excuses pour la brutalité de mes camarades. Ils avaient pour mission de vous ramener mais ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire du zèle.

Neal ne répondit pas. Assez étrangement, les propos de cet homme lui faisaient plus peur que la présence des deux gros bras. Quelque chose de pervers dans ses yeux lui glaçait le sang.

L'homme s'approcha à nouveau. Neal eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il tenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il avait appris à faire face à la violence physique. Ces années de prison avaient parfois mis face à des situations dangereuses.

Mais l'attitude de cet homme le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à s'opposer physiquement à cet homme et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait le raisonner en lui parlant.

-Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

-Non, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez que je dise.

-Je suppose que vous avez de nombreuses questions… Vous devez vous demander qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous vous avons enlevé…

-Je ne pensais pas vraiment m'attarder ici…

Le rire de son kidnappeur le fit frissonner. L'homme posa la main sur sa cuisse et souleva la jambe droite de son pantalon. Il profita de ce geste pour caresser discrètement le genou de Neal.

Le jeune homme sentit la nausée lui retourner l'estomac. Le geste de l'homme ne laissait que peu de place au doute quant à ses intentions mais Neal fut bouleversé de constater que son bracelet électronique avait disparu.

Il ne pensait pas que la disparition de cette chose enserrant sa cheville lui causerait une telle détresse. L'espoir de voir Peter franchir la porte d'une minute à l'autre s'envolait. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il allait devoir passer plus de temps que prévu avec ces hommes. S'ils avaient voulu le tuer, ce serait probablement déjà fait. Ils attendaient donc quelque chose de lui.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Enfin la bonne question, Neal…Je peux vous appeler Neal ?

Neal hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas contrarier l'homme face à lui.

-Parfait. Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Karl. Vous allez nous servir de monnaie d'échange. Notre leader est en prison et nous voulons obtenir sa libération.

Neal avait des dizaines de questions mais il décida de garder le silence. Il ne souhaitait pas créer de lien avec Karl.

-Nous avons contacté l'Agent Burke.

Neal fut soulagé d'entendre le nom de Peter et d'apprendre que son ami était au courant de son enlèvement. Il avait toute confiance en Peter et il savait qu'il ferait tout son possible pour le retrouver. Il devait juste essayer de rester en vie jusque là.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop. Il n'a aucun moyen de nous trouver ici.

-Vous ne connaissez pas Peter.

Karl s'approcha, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Neal pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

-vous semblez avoir une très haute opinion de l'homme qui vous a envoyé en prison. Ou y a-t-il autre chose derrière cette admiration ?

Neal avala difficilement sa salive. La proximité de cet homme lui était insupportable. Tout dans son attitude était menaçant t d'une manière bien plus violente et insidieuse que l'air méchant des deux autres.

-Je vois…

Il se redressa et se tourna vers ces deux acolytes.

-Laissez-nous…

Il n'y avait aucun respect dans son regard et lorsqu'il s'adressa à eux, les deux autres s'exécutèrent immédiatement en grimaçant.

Neal les regarda quitter la pièce et refermer la porte derrière eux. Il essaya de contrôler l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac.

-Alors, comme ça, vous avez un faible pour l'Agent Burke… ? Il est au courant ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Neal aurait aimé ne pas entendre le tremblement dans sa propre voix mais il était au bord de la panique et lorsque Karl posa une main sur sa joue, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de peur.

-Doucement, Neal. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

-Peter et moi travaillons ensemble, rien de plus.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je lis dans tes yeux.

Karl glissa son pouce droit sur les lèvres de Neal. Il pouvait voir le désir dans ses yeux et il savait très bien ce que cet homme avait l'intention de faire. Neal regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une issue ou d'un objet pouvant servir d'arme. Ses mains étaient toujours liées. Il lui aurait été facile, en temps normal, de se défaire de ses liens mais sa main droite était douloureuse et chaque mouvement lui envoyait des décharges électriques dans le poignet.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il gagne du temps en espérant que Peter le retrouverait avant que le pire ne se produise. Le seul moyen de gagner un peu de temps était de lui parler et de le faire parler.

-Peter ne sait rien à propos de mes sentiments pour lui. A vrai dire, il n'a pas vraiment confiance en moi.

-C'est vrai que tu as été un mauvais garçon…

Karl aida Neal à se lever et le guida vers le lit installé au fond de la pièce. Neal recula et Karl dût le pousser en avant pour qu'il s'y assoie.

-On sera plus à notre aise, ici.

Karl vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et sa main revint se placer sur son genou.

-Tu n'as jamais rien dit à L'Agent Burke. Pour quelle raison ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Peter ne voit en moi qu'un consultant et je ne veux pas qu'il me renvoie dernière les barreaux si je lui parle de mes sentiments.

-Comment peut-il résister à ce regard ?

Neal essaya de reculer mais Karl glissa sa main gauche derrière sa tête et l'empêcha de bouger.

-Comment peut-il résister à ces lèvres ?

L'homme s'approcha pour l'embrasser. La peur décupla les forces de Neal qui réussit à se lever et se réfugia contre le mur.

-Ne faites pas ça…

Neal détestait se tenir aussi vulnérable mais il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Son mal de tête empirait, il avait du mal à se tenir debout. Il savait parfaitement que Karl arriverait à ses fins sans qu'il puisse opposer une quelconque résistance. Karl se leva et avança vers lui.

-Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Je te l'ai dit, le FBI ne te retrouvera pas ici. Il n'y a que toi et moi.

L'homme lui sourit et, en posant une main sur son bras, il le tourna, face au mur. Neal avait du mal à contrôler le tremblement dans ses bras et jambes. Karl dénoua les liens qui lui tenaient les mains. Neal fut soulagé de retrouver une partie de sa mobilité.

Une partie seulement car, quand il baissa les yeux vers sa main droite, il comprit d'où venait la douleur. Sa main était rouge et gonflée, les articulations à peine visibles.

-Je pense qu'elle est cassée.

Neal faillit rire. Il était évident que sa main était cassée. Karl retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de garder Neal entravé et ce constat alarma le jeune homme. Il savait que, même s'il tentait quelque chose, il n'irait pas loin.

-Viens t'asseoir, Neal.

Face à l'hésitation du jeune homme, sa voix se fit plus froide et insistante.

-Tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas à t'enfuir. Il n'y a cinquante manières de gérer la situation. Sois tu fais ce que je te demande, sois j'utilise la force.

Au moins, cette fois, la menace était claire. D'une certaine manière, Neal en fut soulagé. Il ne bougea pas.

Même s'il hésita l'espace d'une seconde, Neal était résolu à se battre. Il ne donnerait pas à cet homme ce qu'il voulait sans se défendre. Karl sembla lire sa détermination dans son regard.

-Tu ne fais qu'aggraver la situation.

Après les menaces verbales, Karl se leva, menaçant Neal physiquement. Il s'approcha lentement, savourant à chaque pas la détresse qu'il grandissait dans le regard du jeune homme face à lui.

-Je ne veux rien de plus que ce que tu attends de l'Agent Burke…

-J'aime Peter…ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous voulez.

Karl le plaqua violement contre le mur. Le poids de son corps contre le sien, l'empêchait de bouger et il lui était difficile de reprendre son souffle.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Un coup frappé à la porte, interrompit Karl alors qu'il glissait une main le long de la cuisse de Neal.

-Quoi ?

-Karl, tu devrais venir voir.

A contrecœur, l'homme relâcha son étreinte et Neal se laissa glisser le long du mur. Une fois assis au sol, il s'autorisa à respirer plus calmement. Karl referma la porte derrière lui.

Neal pouvait entendre le son d'un téléviseur de l'autre côté la porte. Les trois hommes devaient regarder un flash d'information. Il savait que son répit serait de courte durée et il profita de ces quelques minutes pour chercher des yeux un moyen de se défendre.

La pièce était vide hormis quelques meubles. Ils n'avaient rien laissé au hasard.

Lorsque Karl ouvrit à nouveau la porte, la colère se dessinait sur son visage. Il marcha vers Neal, lui attrapa les cheveux et le traîna jusqu'au lit.

-Ton cher Agent Burke n'a rien compris. Il pense peut-être qu'on bluffe.

-Qu'est-ce qui…se…passe ?

Neal avait du mal à articuler alors que l'homme au-dessus de lui, lui pressait le visage contre l'oreiller.

-Il devait nous rendre Ed. Au lieu de ça, ils ont décidé de le transférer dans une prison de haute sécurité…Finalement tu avais peut-être raison…Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi.

Karl lui maintenait toujours la tête contre l'oreiller. Son autre main s'attelait à défaire la ceinture que portait Neal. Le jeune homme était terrorisé mais il essaya de raisonner son agresseur.

-Je suis sûr que Peter fait tout son…possible mais …il va lui falloir du…temps.

-Je lui ai laissé 24 heures avant de te renvoyer en petits morceaux…En attendant, autant passer le temps agréablement.

Neal se retrouva immobilisé sur le lit. L'homme au-dessus de lui empêchait tout mouvement. Karl entreprit de lui attachait les poignets aux barreaux du lit.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter comme ça.

Neal était au bord des larmes. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas le supplier d'arrêter quand il commença à lui ôter son pantalon. Il refusait de montrer sa peur à cet homme.

-Je vais te donner ce que ton cher collègue ne te donnera jamais.

La vérité des ces mots lui fit aussi mal que le coup qu'il reçut dans le bas quand il essaya de fuir.

Karl s'agenouilla sur le lit, relâchant un peu la pression sur Neal.

-Regarde-toi. Tu es à moi. Personne ne viendra t'aider. Il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour décider que ta vie ne valait pas qu'on remette Ed en liberté.

Neal enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il ne voulait pas que son agresseur voit les larmes de désespoir qui coulaient sur ses joues. Karl lui caressa les cheveux puis sa main glissa le long de son dos et s'immobilisa en haut de sa cuisse.

Il se pencha ensuite pour lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots qui le paralysèrent d'effroi.

-Peter t'a abandonné. Il a même escorté Ed lui-même. Il a choisi son devoir plutôt que de te sauver la vie. Moi, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Neal aurait aimé disparaître. Il essaya de trouver refuge dans ses souvenirs : les moments agréables qu'il avait partagé avec Peter, son sourire et la manière dont il fronçait les sourcils quand il le regardait. Mais les souvenirs les plus vifs étaient les reproches, les accusations et le fait que Peter n'avait pas pris la peine de le rappeler lors de son dernier coup de fil.

Quand Karl quitta la pièce, Neal ne bougea pas. Il n'essaya pas de se rhabiller. La douleur et la honte n'étaient rien devant le sentiment que Karl avait raison et que Peter n'éprouvait rien pour lui, au point de le laisser aux mains de ces brutes.

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues mais il ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer. Ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il serait mort dans quelques heures. La seule chose qu'il espérait c'est que Karl laisserait les deux colosses s'occuper de lui.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant que la fatigue l'aiderait à oublier mais il était stupide de penser qu'il pourrait dormir. Karl avait dénoué les liens entourant ses mains. Quand il commença à avoir froid, il se décida à bouger. Chaque mouvement était une torture. Il s'approcha du lavabo, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Quand il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, il fut effrayé de voir dans ses yeux autant de désespoir et de résignation. Il avait dû se battre toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras maintenant. Si Karl disait vrai, il devait se débrouiller seul pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, collant son oreille contre la paroi, il distingua le son d'une radio. Cette porte était la seule issue. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait amener un de ces hommes à le laisser sortir. Puis une violente nausée lui noua l'estomac quand il réalisa qu'il avait une solution toute trouvée à son problème. Mais cette idée n'était-elle pas pire que d'attendre la mort ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, colla son front contre la porte. Après quelques secondes, il réussit à réunir assez de courage pour mettre son début de plan à exécution. Il frappa à la porte de sa main valide. Sa voix tremblait et il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Karl, il faut que je te parle. S'il te plaît.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

Peter tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il avait passé des dizaines de coups de téléphone et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait raccroché au nez après qu'il se soit un peu énervé.

Il avait signalé à ses collègues du FBI s'occupant du dossier Faran l'enlèvement de Neal et l'ultimatum posé par ses complices. Et tout ce que ces abrutis avaient réussi à faire avait été de demander au juge le transfert du prisonnier. Ils avaient aussi cru utile de convoquer la presse. Peter avait essayé d'intervenir et d'empêcher ce transfert mais rien à faire, ils refusaient même d'envisager une opération pour libérer Neal.

Après deux heures de parlotte avec ses supérieurs, Peter avait perdu tout sens de la diplomatie. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et ce sentiment d'impuissance le rendait fou. Neal était aux mains de truands sans scrupules et dans quelques heures, ils allaient l'exécuter. Il était dans son bureau quand Jones franchit la porte.

-Du nouveau ?

-Rien. L'équipe qui a enquêté sur Faran et sa bande nous a envoyé leurs dossiers mais rien n'indique qu'ils aient eu une planque dans le secteur.

Peter poussa un profond soupir.

-Ils ne me laisseront pas interroger Faran.

Jones ouvrit la bouche mais il sembla hésiter avant de poursuivre.

-Peut-être que, cette fois, les voix légales ne nous mèneront à rien ?

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Mozzie a des contacts qui pourraient peut-être nous aider. Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà en train de mener son enquête.

-C'est risqué.

-Peter, il s'agit de Neal. On peut penser ce qu'on veut de ses actes passés mais il ne mérite pas de payer pour un type comme Faran. On a eu des moments difficiles mais il fait parti de notre équipe et il est hors de question que je reste là à ne rien faire.

Peter sourit en entendant les mots de son collègue.

-Merci, Clinton. J'ai contacté Mozzie. Il a une piste mais il a refusé de m'en dire plus au téléphone. Je dois le rejoindre à l'appartement dans une demi-heure.

-Et tu comptais y aller seul ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer dans quelque chose qui pourrait vous coûter votre carrière.

-Peter…

Peter leva la main pour interrompre son ami.

-Je sais…Je ne laisserai pas Neal entre leurs mains et je suis prêt à mettre en jeu mon boulot pour le libérer. Mais je ne peux pas te demander d'en faire autant.

La voix de Diana les interrompit tous les deux.

-Que les hommes sont stupides. Patron, tu n'es pas le seul qui tient à Neal. Je sais qu'un lien particulier vous unit et, si vous tentez quelque chose, je veux être de la partie.

Une fois de plus, Peter était heureux d'être si bien entouré. Il pouvait compter sur ses collègues et il savait qu'ils feraient ce qu'il fallait pour sortir Neal de ce piège sain et sauf.

Il sourit à la jeune femme devant lui signifiant son approbation et sa gratitude.

-D'accord. Il vaut mieux qu'on parte séparément et qu'on se rejoigne chez June.

Les deux agents acquiescèrent avant de quitter son bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, son, téléphone sonna. Il grimaça en voyant le numéro masqué. Les complices de Faran avaient sans doute vu le flash d'information annonçant le transfert de leur chef.

-Vous avez fait une grosse erreur, Agent Burke et c'est M. Caffrey qui va payer.

-Je n'y suis pour rien. Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas en charge de cette affaire.

-La vie de votre ami a donc si peu d'importance pour vous ?

-Croyez-moi, si vous touchez à un cheveu de Neal, vous le paierez cher…

L'homme au bout du fil éclata d'un rire grinçant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me suis déjà bien occupé de lui.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Peter sentit son inquiétude grimper encore d'un degré. Le ton qu'avait employé cet homme ne laissait que peu de place au doute. Neal avait été malmené mais Peter avait le pressentiment qu'il avait subi pire que quelques coups.

-Je veux parler à Neal. Je veux une preuve qu'il est encore en vie.

Un long silence succéda à cette demande, Peter sembla distinguer le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre.

-Peter… ?

-Mon Dieu, Neal. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ?

Pas de réponse. Peter tendit l'oreille. Il lui sembla entendre un gémissement ou un sanglot. Peter se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Mais Neal avait besoin de sentir son soutien pas son angoisse.

-Neal, s'il te plaît, parle- moi.

Après quelques secondes, la voix de Neal lui parvint, faible et tremblante.

-Je vais bien, Peter. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il avait toujours su quand Neal lui mentait.

-On va te retrouver, je te le promets…

-Peter…il faut que je te dise…

-Tu auras tout le temps de me dire tout ça autour d'une bonne bière…

-Peter…

Neal ne put terminer sa phrase, l'émotion lui serrait la gorge. Entendre la voix de Peter était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter pour le moment. Il avait renoncé à tout espoir de fuite après la seconde visite de Karl. Il avait essayé de l'amadouer, de lui faire croire qu'ils voulaient la même chose que lui mais il avait sous estimé l'intelligence et la perversion de son geôlier.

Karl avait abusé de lui avec une violence distillée avec soin. Il l'avait laissé affaibli, humilié et désespéré. Maintenant il le regardait en souriant, se délectant visiblement de sa détresse.

-Neal, écoute moi bien. Je vais venir te chercher. Tu m'entends ?

-Il ne faut pas…t'inquiéter pour moi…

-Ne dis pas ça Neal. Je m'inquiète, on s'inquiète tous pour toi.

Karl lui arracha le téléphone.

-Comme c'est touchant. Vous auriez dû vous soucier de lui avant que je m'en occupe, Peter.

-Que lui avez-vous fait, sale brute ?

-Rien qu'il ne désirait pas secrètement au fond de lui.

Tout en parlant à Peter, Karl caressait doucement la joue de Neal. Le jeune homme serrait les dents. Il ne voulait pas que Peter l'entende pleurer et gémir de peur.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez, Agent Burke…

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit de Peter. Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise en réalisant l'horreur de ce qu'avait vécu son partenaire. Il vivait la pire journée de sa vie mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Neal avait subi aux mains de ce pervers.

-Je vous tuerez…Vous m'entendez ?

-Je vous crois, Peter mais avant ça j'aurais tué ce cher Neal…En prenant mon temps…Notre marché ne tient plus…Adieu, Agent Burke.

Sur ces mots, l'homme raccrocha et Peter resta de longues secondes, le regard dans le vide, son téléphone à la main.

Il descendit jusqu'au parking, marchant au milieu d'un épais brouillard. Il entendait encore l'angoisse dans la voix de Neal. Le plus douloureux avait été de constater que la principale source de stress pour le jeune homme était que Peter ne s'inquiète pas. Peter savait très bien que son ami avait dissimulé l'étendu de ses blessures et la gravité de son état.

Peter ne se préoccupa guère des limitations de vitesse en conduisant jusque chez June. Au moment où il franchit la porte de l'appartement de Neal, il trouva Mozzie, Jones et Diana en grande discussion, assis autour de la table du salon.

Peter regarda autour de lui, remarquant que les meubles avaient été remis en place.

-J'ai pensé que Neal n'aimerait pas voir tout en désordre à son retour.

Peter était sur le point de prendre Mozzie dans ses bras tant le petit homme semblait perdu et mort d'inquiétude. Son propre regard devait refléter la même angoisse car les trois amis jetèrent sur lui des yeux interrogateurs. Jones fut le premier à parler.

-Du nouveau, patron ?

-Ils m'ont appelé.

Peter prit un moment pour trouver les mots justes. Il ne voulait pas alarmer ses amis mais il avait besoin de partager son inquiétude.

-C'est pas bon. Ils ont vu le flash d'info et ils savent qu'on ne pourra pas leur rendre Faran. Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve Neal le plus vite possible. Par n'importe quel moyen.

La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce et Mozzie ne perdit pas de temps en digression.

-J'ai une piste. C'est mince mais, apparemment, c'est tout ce qu'on a. Un ami à moi a entendu dire que Faran et sa bande s'étaient lancés dans le braquage il y a deux ans. Avant ça, ils n'étaient que de petits délinquants.

-Qu'est-ce qui les a décidé à changer de secteur ?

-Pas quoi…qui ? Un certain Karl Atkinson…Le véritable cerveau de la bande. Mon ami a eu à faire à lui une ou deux fois. Il le décrit comme un pervers, violent mais très intelligent.

Peter comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de l'homme à qui il avait parlé au téléphone.

-Une idée de l'endroit où ils auraient pu emmener Neal ?

-Pas vraiment. Ce type sait brouiller les pistes. On ne lui connaît pas d'adresse mais je continue à creuser.

-Jones, tu retournes au bureau et tu lances une recherche sur ce Atkinson.

Les deux agents se levèrent et quittèrent l'appartement sans plus attendre. Dès qu'ils eurent fermé la porte, Mozzie se tourna vers Peter.

-Vous avez pu lui parler ?

Peter passa une main sur son visage. Il n'avait pas la force de cacher sa détresse devant Mozzie.

-Oui, je lui ai parlé.

Peter avait du mal à parler. Il savait que Mozzie et Neal étaient très proches mais il ne voulait pas tout lui dire. Il devait laisser à Neal le choix de partager son calvaire avec son ami quand il serait de retour parmi eux.

-Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme mais il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je lui ai dit de tenir bon, qu'on allait le retrouver.

-J'espère qu'il vous a cru. Neal a du mal à penser qu'on peut tenir à lui.

-Il faut qu'on le retrouve, Mozzie. Je deviens fou de le savoir entre leurs mains.

A sa grande surprise, Mozzie posa une main sur son bras.

-Je sais, Peter. Si quelqu'un peut le ramener c'est bien vous et il le sait.

-Je l'espère, Mozzie. Mais sa voix…il semblait tellement…perdu…Il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter mais je le connais bien, Mozzie…

-Il compte sur vous Peter. Il faut le retrouver et le ramener. Quand il sera aves nous, on l'aidera à oublier.

Le téléphone de Peter sonna. Jones parlait tellement vite qu'il eut du mal à le comprendre.

-On a une piste. En fouillant dans le passé d'Atkinson on a découvert qu'il avait grandi dans une banlieue sordide au sein d'une famille encore plus sordide. Rien de bien consistant de ce côté-là mais, à l'âge de 15 ans, il a été placé dans une famille d'accueil. Des braves gens qui lui ont légué une cabane de chasse à leur mort.

-Tu as une localisation.

-Plus ou moins précise…mais c'est mieux que rien.

Peter ne perdit pas de temps en paroles. Il ordonna à Jones de passer le prendre. Il sentait que le temps leur manquait. Ils devaient retrouver Neal avant que ce malade ne lui fasse plus de mal. Arrivés en bas, il réalisa que Mozzie l'avait suivi.

-Mozzie, vous ne pouvez pas venir. Ça pourrait mal tourner.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je vais rester là à attendre votre coup de fil.

Peter n'avait jamais vu autant de détermination dans les yeux de l'homme à ses côtés. Il réalisa qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer d'avis et il n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter.

-D'accord mais vous attendrez dans la voiture.

-Marché conclu.

Jones arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il arrêta la voiture, laissant à peine le temps aux deux hommes de s'installer à l'arrière. Ils partirent à toute allure.

Le silence régnait dans le véhicule. Tous savaient ce qu'ils risquaient de trouver en arrivant sur place. Ils avaient aussi conscience que, si Neal n'était pas retenu prisonnier là-bas, il ne leur resterait que très peu de temps pour trouver une autre piste.

Ils étaient tous conscients des enjeux et Peter craignait par dessus tout de ne pas avoir l'occasion de parler avec Neal. Les paroles de Mozzie résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que son partenaire pouvait nourrir de tels sentiments pour lui et il ne s'était, lui-même jamais interrogé sur les siens envers Neal. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il risquait de le perdre, il réalisait à quel point il tenait à lui. Neal avait pris une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie. Bien sûr, on ressentait ce genre de sentiments envers un ami très proche ou un frère mais il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Il avait besoin de le voir, de le sentir près de lui. Depuis qu'il avait entendu sa voix au téléphone, depuis qu'il avait senti sa détresse, il rêvait du moment où il pourrait le serrer dans ses bras, où il pourrait sentir sa main dans la sienne. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait pensé avoir, au fond de son cœur, de tels sentiments pour celui qui lui avait causé tant de soucis.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Il m'a fallu du temps pour terminer ce chapitre. Merci pour vos commentaires...ça réchauffe le coeur. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite... Le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture..._**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Après avoir parlé à Peter, Neal s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Le plan dans lequel il avait placé ses derniers espoirs avait échoué. Il avait essayé de parler avec Karl, de l'amadouer. Mais l'homme avait vu clair dans son jeu et lui avait fait payer cher sa tentative.

La dernière agression dont il avait été victime avait aggravé ses blessures. Il tenait sa main droite calée contre lui, essayant de réduire ses mouvements au strict minimum. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir à chaque inspiration. Sa tête tournait et sa vision se brouillait quand il changeait de position. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler le long de ses jambes et il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes en imaginant ce que Peter allait penser en le retrouvant dans cet état.

Il aurait dû être plus fort, il aurait dû se défendre. S'il voulait qu'un jour, Peter le voit autrement que comme un fardeau, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il s'était presque mis à pleurer au téléphone. Il entendait encore la voix de Peter qui tentait de le rassurer. Il avait essayé de lui dire merci de lui avoir donné une chance, d'avoir cru en lui. Il aurait voulu lui dire tellement plus mais aucun mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres, juste un sanglot.

Qui voudrait de lui après ça ? Dans son esprit embrouillé par la douleur et le désespoir, il se voyait déjà retourner en prison. Si, par miracle, Peter le retrouvait avant que ses ravisseurs ne l'éliminent, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait continuer à travailler avec lui.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Karl lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il ne put réprimer un frisson quand il vit Karl passer la porte. Assez étrangement, il fut soulagé de voir les deux autres brutes derrière lui. Rester à nouveau seul avec cet homme lui était insupportable.

-C'est l'heure de faire une petite balade dans les bois.

Neal ne pensait pas être capable de se lever et encore moins de marcher mais il y vit sa dernière chance. Une fois dehors, il trouverait peut-être un moyen pour s'échapper. Ils allaient le tuer, il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre.

Comme il le pensait, il eut besoin d'aide pour se mettre debout mais il rassembla ses forces pour marcher seul. Les deux colosses le suivaient de près et il allait être difficile de leur fausser compagnie mais il devait tenter sa chance.

Les trois hommes étaient armés mais il préférait recevoir une balle dans le dos que de les laisser choisir la manière d'en finir. Ils avaient certainement prévu une fin bien plus douloureuse pour lui. Neal avait conscience que sa mort allait leur servir à envoyer un message.

Ils marchèrent sur le sentier qui montait en pente douce pendant de longues minutes. A droite, le talus grimpait sur plusieurs mètres…impossible pour lui de l'escalader sans faire une cible de choix. A gauche, le fossé se creuser au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, le dénivelé offrait une issue presque idéale.

Il pourrait essayer de descendre de ce côté. Bien sûr, il risquait de se tordre le cou ou de se blesser en tombant mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ralentit le pas pour reprendre des forces et après un virage, il se laissa glisser le long du fossé.

Il sentit sa cheville se tordre douloureusement mais il continua à courir. Au fur et à mesure de sa descente, sa course s'accéléra et il commença à avoir peur de ne pas pouvoir rester sur ses jambes jusqu'en bas. Il entendit des cris dans son dos et se retint de tourner la tête. Il devait continuer à avancer.

Un coup de feu retentit puis un deuxième. Les voix se rapprochaient. Les trois hommes à sa poursuite étaient en bien meilleure forme que lui. Mais, lui, fuyait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Jusqu'au moment où ses jambes refusèrent d'aller plus loin. Il chuta lourdement. Son corps continua sa course dans la pente.

Sa descente fut stoppée par un tronc d'arbre placé en travers de la pente. Le choc fut brutal et son épaule droite en fit les frais. Il essaya de se relever mais ses membres ne répondirent pas. Cette fois il était allé au bout de ses forces et son chemin s'arrêtait là…sa vie aussi probablement.

Karl se dressait au-dessus de lui un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Alors, Neal on avait envie de faire un peu de sport ?

Neal essaya de répondre mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha. Il sentit le goût du sang au fond de sa gorge. Il roula laborieusement sur le côté. Sa respiration devint plus aisée mais le sang qui coulait à chaque expiration ne le rassura pas.

En levant les yeux, il vit le canon de l'arme pointé vers lui.

-Finissons-en.

-Pourquoi vouloir précipiter les choses ? Si je te laisse ici, tu finiras bien par rendre ton dernier souffle. Seul, au milieu des bois…

-Je suis plutôt un gars de la ville.

-Tu as encore assez d'énergie pour faire de l'humour.

Karl s'accroupit à côté de Neal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dans quelques jours j'appellerais Peter pour lui dire où trouver ton corps. Mais je crois que je vais le laisser espérer encore un peu…

-Salopard.

-C'est pas gentil ça. Tu sais, Neal, je crois que tu t'es trompé à propos de Peter et de ses sentiments pour toi. Il semble tenir beaucoup à toi. Il a même promis de me tuer si je touchais à un seul de tes cheveux…

Neal ferma les yeux à cause de la douleur mais aussi parce que, la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de causer de la peine à Peter. Karl se releva, pointa son arme en direction de Neal. Le jeune homme n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il attendit le bruit de la détonation.

Il lui sembla entendre plusieurs sons simultanées et distincts : des cris, des pas précipités mais surtout une forte déflagration avant l'obscurité. Tout sembla s'évanouir autour de lui, se dissoudre. Il ne sentait plus la douleur, seulement une profonde fatigue.

Il ne savait plus où il était…A vrai dire il n'était plus bien sûr de savoir qui il était. Il entendit une voix au loin l'appeler.

-C'est moi, Neal. C'est Peter. Reste avec moi.

Mais qui pouvait parler aussi fort ? Qui pouvait le secouer comme ça ? Il voulait juste dormir…Et puis qui était Peter ?

Il essaya de parler, de dire à cet homme de le laisser tranquille mais il ne semblait plus avoir le contrôle sur son corps.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Jones avait garé la voiture à quelques mètres de la cabane d'Atkinson. Comme convenu, Mozzie était resté dans la voiture tandis que les trois agents marchaient en direction du petit chalet.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer, ils entendirent des coups de feu provenant de la colline. Peter fut le plus rapide, suivi de près par ses deux collègues. Il oublia toute prudence et courut dans la direction des détonations, l'arme au point.

Il savait que Neal était la cible de ces coups de feu et personne n'aurait pu le stopper, à ce moment-là. L'instinct et un autre sentiment qu'il avait du mal à nommer l'emportait sur la prudence et toutes ces règles qu'il avait assimilées au cours de sa carrière.

Arrivé à mi-chemin de la côte, il perçut un mouvement en contrebas. Il commença à descendre prudemment. Il s'agissait aussi de ne pas se blesser. Il ne serrait d'aucune aide pour Neal s'il se fracassait le crâne sur un rocher.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il entendit un coup de feu plus proche. Si proche mais à la fois trop loin. Il eut, à ce moment-là, le sentiment d'arriver trop tard. En descendant encore quelques mètres il vit trois hommes s'enfuirent. Ils l'avaient sans doute entendu arriver.

Il eut, un instant, envie de les poursuivre mais son regard se posa sur la forme inerte, allongée sur le sol, contre un tronc d'arbre. Il avait les yeux ouverts mais sans vie. Du sang coulait abondamment d'une large plaie sur le côté gauche de son crâne.

-Neal…Mon Dieu…Non.

Peter se précipita vers son ami, le prit dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le bouger. Il risquait d'aggraver ses blessures mais Neal avait besoin de sentir sa présence, de savoir qu'il était en sécurité maintenant.

-C'est moi, Neal. C'est Peter. Reste avec moi.

Peter pouvait sentir la vie s'échapper du corps de son ami. Sa respiration était à peine perceptible. La blessure à la tête avait, visiblement, était provoquée par le dernier coup de feu que Peter avait entendu. Une exécution…une tentative d'exécution. Le tireur avait probablement été dérangé par leur arrivée.

-Neal, accroche-toi. Les secours sont en route.

Le jeune homme semblait marmonner quelque chose mais Peter n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Jones et Diana étaient partis à la poursuite des trois hommes. Mozzie alerté par les coups de feu, n'avait pas pu rester en retrait. Il rejoint Peter et prit la main de Neal.

Neal avait toujours les yeux ouverts mais les deux hommes savaient bien que leur ami ne les voyait pas. Il ne semblait pas entendre les supplications de Peter non plus.

Les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Mozzie dut contraindre Peter à lâcher Neal. L'agent du FBI ne quittait pas son ami des yeux alors que les médecins s'activaient. Le sang de Mozzie se glaça lorsqu'il entendit un des médecin dire qu'il ne sentait plus son pouls.

Peter avait entendu, lui aussi et il accourut auprès de Neal. Il posa une main sur son front ensanglanté, sourd aux demandes des secouristes qui essayaient de l'éloigner.

-Laissez-nous faire, Monsieur. Votre ami a besoin de soins.

-Il faut qu'il sache… que je suis là. Vous ne comprenez pas…

Les paroles de Peter étaient hachées, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu et impuissant. Un des infirmier lui prit le bras et l'éloigna doucement. L'homme lui parla d'une voix douce mais ferme. Peter n'avait pas quitté Neal des yeux et il sursauta au moment où le défibrillateur envoya une première décharge dans le corps du jeune homme.

-On va prendre bien soin de lui.

-Vous lui faites mal.

Peter avait conscience de son attitude hostile et du fait qu'il rendait le travail des médecins plus difficile. Mais les mots employés par l'infirmier étaient les mêmes que ceux prononcés par Atkinson quelques heures plus tôt. Il était le seul à pouvoir prendre soin de Neal.

-Les décharges électriques vont aider son cœur à repartir.

Mais le signal sur l'écran demeurait plat. Une seconde décharge…toujours rien. Les secondes s'égrenaient, lentes et silencieuses. Peter sentait son propre cœur battre la chamade. Ses mains tremblaient.

-Vous devriez vous asseoir.

Peter secoua la tête et retourna s'agenouiller non loin de Neal. Il ne voulait pas gêner le travail des secours mais il devait être près de Neal. Il sentit les larmes sur ses joues et il se surprit à dire une prière.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reposté sans les fautes...enfin il en reste peut être...**_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Il n'entendit pas Jones revenir, il ne vit pas Mozzie s'approcher de lui. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui à part Neal et cette ligne sur l'écran. Cette ligne qui, après la troisième décharge sembla reprendre vie.

-On a un pouls. Préviens l'hôpital qu'ils préparent une salle. Grave traumatisme crânien, probable hémorragie interne. On a un pouls faible mais il s'accroche.

C'était bien Neal…Le jeune homme avait passé sa vie à se battre. Peter les regarda l'emmener à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Il voulut se lever pour les accompagner mais il atterrit dans les bras de Jones. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter. L'émotion, la peur avaient eu raison de ses dernières forces et il se laissa guider jusqu'à la voiture.

Jones prit le volant sans dire un mot après avoir installé Peter à l'arrière en compagnie de Mozzie. Après quelques minutes de route, Peter sembla revenir à la réalité. Ses yeux hagards se posèrent sur Mozzie. Il était incapable de parler mais l'homme assis à côté de lui sembla lire dans ses yeux.

-Ils l'ont emmené à l'hôpital. Le médecin a dit qu'il serait dirigé immédiatement vers la salle d'opération.

-Mais…il est …

-Ses blessures sont très graves, Peter. Mais tu connais Neal, il est têtu.

Les paroles de Mozzie firent sourire Peter, allégeant pendant quelques secondes l'angoisse qui le paralysait depuis le début de cette journée.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard. Jones eut, à peine le temps de garer la voiture, que Peter ouvrait la portière et courait vers l'entrée du service des urgences.

Jones et Mozzie le suivirent à quelques pas. L'agent du FBI s'inquiétait pour son patron. Il avait déjà vu Peter dans des situations difficiles, en particulier après l'enlèvement d'Elisabeth. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. L'agression de Neal l'avait vraiment secoué et Jones n'était pas certain d'être capable d'interpréter la nature des sentiments de Peter.

Peter repéra une infirmière dans le couloir.

-Un homme a été amené en ambulance. Il est gravement blessé à la tête.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils devant l'agressivité de l'homme face à elle mais son expérience professionnelle repris rapidement le dessus.

-Calmez-vous, Monsieur. Une ambulance est arrivée il y a quelques minutes. Je vais me renseigner.

Elle abandonna Peter au milieu de la pièce et se dirigea vers une porte, au fond du couloir. Elle revint peu de temps après, accompagné d'un homme grand, large d'épaule qui tendit une main amicale vers Peter.

-Vous êtes de la famille du jeune homme qui a été agressé ?

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge serrée. Le médecin posa une main sur son épaule, comprenant que l'homme devant lui était en état de choc. Il guida Peter vers une chaise. Jones, de plus en plus inquiet expliqua la situation au médecin.

-Neal est notre partenaire et notre ami.

Le médecin n'avait pas quitté Peter des yeux. Il contrôla discrètement son pouls.

-Votre ami a été conduit en chirurgie. D'après ce que j'ai vu, son état est critique. Il a une grave blessure à la tête et il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Les mots étaient prononcés d'une voix douce mais un signal d'alarme sonna dans le cerveau de Peter. Il connaissait ce genre de discours. Le médecin essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas avoir trop d'espoir.

Peter secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Vous ne connaissez pas Neal…Il ne peut pas…

Peter commençait à s'agiter. Il se leva et avança, à grandes enjambées vers le bout du couloir. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais l'infirmière s'était dirigée vers cette pièce un peu plus tôt. Dans son état, il n'était plus vraiment capable de penser clairement. Il voulait voir Neal. Il voulait entendre sa voix, son rire, il voulait voir cette étincelle dans son regard quand il avait trouvé un nouvel indice dans une affaire.

Cette peur, irrationnelle…le sentiment que son ami avait besoin de lui…toutes ces émotions l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Il sentit une présence dans son dos.

-Agent Burke, votre ami n'est pas là. Je peux vous assurer qu'il est entre de bonnes mains.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul. Ses hommes…ils lui ont fait du mal…

-Oui, je sais et il va avoir besoin de l'aide de ses amis pour se rétablir. Mais, pour le moment, il n'y a rien que vous pouvez faire. Vous devez nous laisser l'aider et laisser vos amis s'occuper de vous.

Peter avait du mal à comprendre ce que le médecin lui disait. Il allait bien, c'est Neal qui avait besoin d'aide. Il commença à comprendre lorsque la pièce autour de lui se mit à tourner et qu'il ressente le besoin urgent de s'asseoir.

-Vous êtes en état de choc. Je vais vous conduire dans la salle d'attente. Vous pourrez vous allonger un moment.

Peter hocha la tête. Il était reconnaissant au médecin de ne pas lui avoir proposé de rentrer chez lui. Il lui aurait été impossible de s'éloigner de cet hôpital. Il se laissa guider et durant les heures qui suivirent, il évolua dans un univers flous de bruits sourds et de mouvements confus. Ses pensées étaient centrées sur Neal.

Il passa de longues minutes à se remémorer tous ces petits moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Ces samedis soirs assis sur la terrasse de l'appartement de June, à discuter, se disputer parfois.

Le moins qu'il pouvait dire c'était que Neal et lui ne partageaient pas vraiment la même vision d'une vie parfaite mais petit à petit, ils avaient réussi à trouver un équilibre. Les liens qui les unissaient restaient un mystère pour la plupart de leurs collègues…et il n'était pas certain de savoir définir, lui même, leur relation.

Peter essaya d'analyser, de manière honnête, la nature de ses sentiments pour son partenaire. Le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était « méfiance ». Ce mot lui fit froncer les sourcils mais il devait avouer que Neal n'avait pas toujours été franc avec lui. En cherchant un peu plus avant, il se rendit compte que, s'il avait toujours quelques doutes sur les intentions du jeune homme, il ne ressentait pas la même colère que lorsqu'il l'avait renvoyé en prison après son évasion.

Cette colère face au gâchis que Neal faisait de son talent avait été remplacée par une certaine fierté. Le jeune homme avait changé, évolué. Il n'était plus ce gamin capricieux, un peu boudeur qui vivait dans l'instant, sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Aujourd'hui, Neal avait des projets, des perspectives d'avenir…Rien à voir avec une vie d'aventure et d'insouciance mais Peter savait qu'il lui avait donné un aperçu de ce que sa vie pourrait être. Il avait espéré que Sarah pourrait donner à son ami la stabilité affective dont le jeune homme avait besoin. Mais leur histoire semblait, aujourd'hui dans une impasse.

Peter secoua la tête. Il s'était promis d'être honnête et voilà qu'il se mentait à nouveau à lui-même. Il n'avait pas été si heureux de voir Sarah s'immiscer entre eux. Quand ils sortaient ensemble, Neal ne venait plus frapper chez lui à l'improviste avec une bouteille de vin. Il n'avait plus le temps de partager une pizza en faisant semblant d'apprécier le match de baseball à la télé.

Peter réalisait maintenant qu'il avait été jaloux de la relation de Neal et Sarah. La véritable question était pourquoi… Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir…La réponse était évidente, limpide…Son cœur la lui criait depuis des semaines. Mais son cerveau n'était pas prêt à l'entendre…

Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Neal était en danger…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la peur, la douleur dans sa voix…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son corps étendu sur le sol…le sang sur son visage…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa main inerte dans la sienne…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les mots dans sa bouche…

Peter sursauta, surprenant Mozzie assis à ses côtés.

-Tout va bien, Peter ?

-Oui, Mozzie… J'ai juste un peu froid.

Mozzie marmonna des mots que Peter n'entendit pas puis il se leva. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une couverture qu'il enveloppa autour des épaules de Peter.

Ce fut avec des yeux remplis de larmes que l'agent du FBI le remercia. Des larmes causées par le geste de cet homme mais surtout par les mots de Neal.

Il avait été trop inquiet pour y prêter attention alors qu'ils étaient dans le bois mais son cerveau avait enregistré l'information, inconsciemment. Neal semblait sourd et aveugle à ce qui l'entourait mais Peter l'avait entendu marmonner. Les mots soufflés par son ami lui revenaient maintenant à l'esprit et il se laissa submerger par l'émotion.

Alors que la vie s'échappait de son corps, Neal avait prononcé des mots rares et d'autant plus précieux. A travers ses larmes, Peter souriait. Il avait une nouvelle raison d'espérer. Neal allait se battre pour rester en vie…Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses sentiments et l'abandonner comme ça… « Je t'aime, Peter »… Ces mots semblaient, à présent, résonner dans toute la pièce.

Peter sentait son propre cœur battre la chamade. Il avait perçu les mots prononcés par Neal dans un souffle mais son cerveau n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser l'information. Il n'avait pas pu lui répondre…Mais qu'aurait-il répondu ?

Neal devait lui donner du temps pour trouver en lui la nature de ses sentiments. Il voulait avoir l'occasion de découvrir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Après de longues heures, durant lesquelles Elisabeth était venue s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle l'avait aidé à nettoyer le sang sur ses mains, elle l'avait serré dans ses bras essayant de le réconforter. Mais aucun de ses mots ne pouvaient réellement apaiser ses craintes. Une seule chose pourrait le rassurer complètement…

Un médecin entra dans la salle d'attente alors que Peter finissait son café. Il se leva d'un bond, essayant de lire les informations tant attendues sur le visage du chirurgien.

-Vous êtes de la famille du jeune homme blessé à la tête ?

-Oui. Il s'appelle Neal… Comment… ? Est-ce que… ?

Le chirurgien s'avança et posa une main sur le bras de Peter qui chancelait devant lui. L'agent du FBI commençait à en avoir assez qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et qu'on refuse de répondre à ses questions. Il est vrai qu'il avait du mal à poser une question claire mais il savait très bien que le médecin avait compris ses interrogations.

-L'opération s'est bien passée. Nous avons pu arrêter l'hémorragie. On craignait qu'un de ses poumons soit perforé mais il n'en est rien. Le plus inquiétant est la blessure à la tête. Peter prit une profonde inspiration. Une dizaine de questions se bousculaient sous son crâne.

-Votre ami est un battant. Mais il va falloir attendre pour être certain…

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Il est aux soins intensifs. Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec lui.

Peter commença à s'agiter. Cet homme ne comprenait rien. Il devait être près de Neal, il fallait qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui dise qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il savait que Neal avait vécu l'horreur pendant les heures passées aux mains de ces hommes. Jones comprit l'agitation de son patron et prit l'initiative. A ce moment, Peter eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier.

-Docteur, les hommes qui ont agressés Neal sont toujours en fuite. Ils pourraient chercher à finir le travail. Tant que nous ne les avons pas bouclé derrière des barreaux solides, Neal va avoir besoin d'une protection rapprochée. Un de nos agents doit rester avec lui.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

-Je comprends. Je vais demander à une infirmière de vous conduire.

Peter se retourna vers Jones une fois le médecin parti.

-Merci, Clinton.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils tentent quoi que ce soit mais Neal ne doit pas se réveiller tout seul dans cette chambre…Pas après ce que ces salauds lui ont fait…

-Dès que j'ai du nouveau je vous appelle.

Elisabeth s'avança vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-Essaie de te reposer un peu et pense à manger.

Peter n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une jeune femme en blouse blanche entra dans la pièce pour le guider jusqu'à la chambre de Neal.

Peter fut conduit à travers d'interminables couloirs blancs. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une double porte vitrée. Elle lui expliqua qu'il devait s'équiper avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle lui décrit dans le détail, alors qu'il enfilait une blouse, des chaussons et une charlotte, le rôle de toutes les machines qui entouraient Neal.

Malgré les explications de l'infirmière, Peter eut un temps d'arrêt en entrant dans la chambre. Le jeune homme pâle semblait si frêle au milieu de ce lit, entourée de toutes ces machines. Les bruits n'étaient pas très forts mais ils semblaient résonner dans la pièce aseptisée. Peter s'avança lentement, osant à peine respirer.

-Est-ce que je peux prendre sa main ?

-Sa main droite est fracturée en plusieurs endroits mais si vous passez de l'autre côté, vous pourrez prendre sa main.

Peter s'assit doucement sur la chaise placée là par la jeune femme et prit la main de Neal dans la sienne. Le rythme des bips changea soudain et Peter leva un regard alarmé sur l'infirmière.

-Tout va bien. Il doit sentir votre présence. Il était un peu agité quand ils l'ont ramené du bloc. Il est plus calme maintenant que vous êtes là.

-Vous pensez qu'il m'entend.

-Je ne sais pas. Les médecins veulent le garder sédaté pour pouvoir réduire la pression sur son cerveau. Un hématome ou un saignement pourrait avoir de graves conséquences.

Peter caressait tendrement la main du jeune homme sous le regard attendri de la jeune femme.

-Vous semblez très proches.

-Nous sommes amis…

-Il va avoir besoin de ses amis.

-Ces hommes qui l'ont enlevé…Ils lui ont fait beaucoup de mal

Peter avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se confiait à cette jeune femme.

-Je suis certaine qu'il sent votre présence. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il vous entende mais le son de votre voix pourrait l'apaiser. Peut-être pourriez-vous lui parler ou lui lire quelque chose.

Peter hocha la tête. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de Neal. Il entendit l'infirmière quitter la chambre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à Neal.

Au début, les mots eurent du mal à franchir ses lèvres. Puis tout devint plus facile. Il lui raconta comment il avait hésité avant de revenir le voir en prison après sa première évasion. A partir de cet événement, il confia au jeune homme inconscient, comment leur collaboration avait changé sa vie.

Les confidences se firent plus intimes au fil des heures. Peter se rendit compte que parler l'aidait à éclaircir ses sentiments. Il fut interrompu à de nombreuses reprises au cours de la journée par les médecins ou les infirmières. Après plusieurs heures de discours, Peter sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Il posa sa tête sur le bord du lit, ne voulant pas lâcher la main de son ami.

Les jours suivants passèrent sur le même rythme. Peter avait fait le tour de ce qu'il pouvait raconter et il avait commencé la lecture du livre qu'Elisabeth avait amené la veille. Ça faisait presque trois jours que Neal était maintenu dans un coma artificiel. Lors de sa visite quotidienne, le chirurgien, annonça à Peter qu'ils avaient commencé à diminuer la quantité de sédatif.

-Son état est suffisamment stable maintenant. Il est hors de danger et on a besoin qu'il se réveille pour faire un bilan neurologique.

-Vous pensez que sa blessure à la tête pourrait laisser des séquelles ?

-Une blessure aussi grave pourrait avoir de multiples conséquences qu'on ne pourra connaître que lorsqu'il sera réveillé.

Le médecin refusait d'en dire plus pour le moment. Il lui était difficile de faire des hypothèses et il ne voulait pas faire une liste aussi longue qu'effrayante des conséquences physiques, cognitives ou autres que pouvaient engendrer de telles blessures.

Il fallut attendre de longues heures avant que Neal n'ouvre les yeux. La première tentative du jeune homme ne fut pas couronnée de succès. Peter aperçut, à peine, le bleu de son iris avant qu'il ne sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Neal se réveilla à nouveau. Peter tenait toujours sa main. Il ne put retenir un large sourire quand il vit le regard azur se poser sur lui. Il sentit la pression de la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Il resserra son étreinte en retour.

Il était incapable de parler mais les mots semblaient superflus. Neal était vivant, il était à nouveau conscient. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Neal ouvrit la bouche. Il semblait vouloir parler. Peter lui tendit un verre d'eau muni d'une paille, le jeune homme avait probablement la gorge très sèche. Après s'être humidifié la bouche, Neal tenta à nouveau de parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Peter pouvait voir la frustration dans ses yeux.

-Tout va bien. Ne force pas trop. Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu as été blessé à la tête.

Le chirurgien entra à ce moment-là. Il s'approcha du lit, vérifia les différentes machines avant de poser les yeux sur son patient.

-Enfin de retour parmi nous. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Neal secoua la tête, toujours incapable de parler. Le médecin sentit l'angoisse du jeune homme devant son incapacité à parler.

-Essayez de rester calme. Ça va revenir. Il va vous falloir du temps pour retrouver tous vos moyens. Je vais vous poser quelques questions simples. Vous n'aurez qu'à hocher la tête pour me répondre.

Neal se concentra pour ralentir sa respiration et se calmer un peu puis il hocha la tête.

-Très bien…Est-ce que vous vous souvenez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Réponse négative du jeune homme ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Peter était plutôt soulagé que Neal ne se souvienne pas de son agression.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Vous avez reçu un choc important à la tête. On a dû vous maintenir dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours. Je vais vous poser des questions qui vont peut être vous paraître idiotes mais vous devez me répondre honnêtement. Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

Réponse toujours négative. Peter était d'accord avec le médecin, sa question était idiote. Neal avait dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir la date du jour.

-D'accord. Vous rappelez-vous votre nom ?

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir. Peter lui tenait toujours la main. Il cherchait à croiser le regard de Neal qui semblait de plus en plus paniqué. Le bip des machines autour de lui s'accéléra.

-Tout va bien, calmez-vous. Est-ce que vous savez qui est cet homme ?

Le médecin montra Peter du doigt. Neal regardait maintenant tout autour de lui. Il semblait terrifié.

Peter sentit son cœur se soulever quand Neal tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Le médecin s'éloigna un instant et revint accompagné d'une infirmière. Ils injectèrent une solution dans la perfusion de Neal. Le corps du jeune homme se détendit petit à petit.

-Tout va bien, Neal. Ça va aller. N'aie pas peur. Je ne bougerai pas de là. Personne ne te fera de mal…

Peter savait que Neal ne l'entendait probablement pas mais il continua à le rassurer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Docteur ?

-Difficile à dire après un examen aussi succinct.

-Il ne se souvient même pas de son propre nom…Il est incapable de dire un mot…

-Agent Burke, ce n'est peut-être que momentanée… Il a subi un énorme choc.

Peter se leva pour faire face au médecin, il avait besoin de lire la vérité dans ses yeux.

-Docteur, s'il vous plaît. Quel est votre sentiment ?

-La blessure à la tête a provoqué une amnésie. Ce n'est pas inhabituel dans ce genre de traumatisme. Mais chez Neal cette amnésie semble importante. Le traumatisme a pu aussi provoquer une aphasie, un trouble du langage mais il faudra d'autres examens pour en déterminer l'étendue.

-Est-ce qu'il va se souvenir ?

-Impossible à dire…Les souvenirs peuvent revenir ou être perdus pour toujours…

Peter était sous le choc. Il se rassit avant de serrer à nouveau la main de Neal dans la sienne. Les infirmières s'affairaient autour de lui, on lui parla mais il n'entendait rien, il ne voyait rien…rien d'autre que Neal, endormi dans ce lit…Neal qui ne se souvenait pas de lui…L'homme qui lui avait dit « je t'aime » trois jours plus tôt, ne se rappelait plus qui il était. Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues mais il ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fautes corrigées... ;-)**_

Chapitre 6.

Les jours suivants passèrent lentement. Ils parurent même interminables pour Peter qui passait la majeure partie de son temps assis dans la chambre de Neal aux côtés du jeune homme qui restait désespérément muet.

Après un examen plus complet, les médecins avaient conclu que son aphasie ne serait probablement que temporaire et qu'elle était due au choc de l'agression et aux violences qu'il avait subies.

Le traumatisme crânien avait provoqué une importante amnésie mais il était difficile de dire qu'elle part était liée à la blessure par balle et qu'elle part due au choc psychologique. Peter restait perplexe. Neal était parfois très agité et frustré de ne pas pouvoir s 'exprimer correctement. La présence de Peter l'apaisait et l'agent du FBI était le seul qui pouvait s'approcher de lui sans provoquer un mouvement de recul.

Ce matin-là, Peter pénétra dans la chambre de Neal, une tasse de café à la main. Il trouva le jeune homme, comme tous les autres jours, assis sur son lit, bien callé contre les oreillers. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et l'entrée de Peter ne le détourna pas de ses réflexions.

Peter ne voulait pas le surprendre. Neal avait parfois des réactions brutales lorsqu'il était surpris. Peter toussa doucement pour signaler sa présence.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Peter avait procuré à Neal une tablette numérique munie d'un logiciel permettant de lire ce qui était tapé à l'écran. Neal rechignait à s'en servir, essayant malgré les consignes des médecins de parler.

-J'essaie de me souvenir.

-Des résultats ?

Neal soupira et Peter n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse plus précise.

-Il ne faut pas trop forcer les choses. Certains souvenirs reviendront bientôt, j'en suis sûr.

Peter tenta de changer de sujet.

-Je t'ai amené un café. Ce n'est qu'un décaféiné mais c'est mieux que rien.

Neal eut un petit rictus et fronça les sourcils indiquant ses doutes sur la qualité du café. Mais il prit quand même le gobelet que Peter lui tendait.

Il trempa doucement les lèvres dans le liquide noir, savourant la chaleur du liquide. Il trouvait quelque chose de réconfortant dans l'odeur du café chaud, la sensation de chaleur dans sa main.

_Je ne sais même pas si j'aime le café. C'est Peter qui m'a dit que j'en buvais et que j'avais des goûts très précis dans ce domaine. J'ai l'impression de me heurter en permanence à des murs invisibles. Impossible de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il est même possible que Neal Caffrey ne soit pas mon véritable nom. _

Peter s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Neal essayant de le ramener à la réalité. Il avait tendance à « s'évader » par moment. Les yeux dans le vide, il se perdait dans ses pensées. Neal soupira en sentant le contact de la main de Peter.

_Je ne connais pas cet homme et pourtant j'ai la très nette impression que nous sommes proches. Je me sens mieux quand il est près de moi._

-Neal, il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit. Dans quelques jours, tu pourras sortir d'ici. Peut-être qu'en revenant chez toi, en voyant des endroits connus, les souvenirs te reviendront.

-Peut-être.

-Elisabeth t'envoie le bonjour.

Neal baissa les yeux. Il savait où son ami voulait en venir. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il insistait pour que Neal accepte de recevoir des visiteurs. Ses amis s'impatientaient mais le jeune homme avait fermement refusé toute visite.

_Je ne connais pas ces gens dont il me parle. Elisabeth est la femme de Peter, Jones et Diana des collègues avec qui nous travaillons. Il m'a parlé aussi d'un certain Mozzie que je suis censé connaître depuis des années. Peut-être qu'en les voyant, j'arriverais à me souvenir. Mais je ne parviens pas à contrôler cette peur à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approche de moi. C'en est ridicule. Même les infirmières me terrorisent. Que vont dire mes amis si je me mets à paniquer en leur présence._

Peter semblait lire dans les pensées de son ami. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Neal, nous sommes tes amis. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant devant nous. Ils savent que tu as subi un choc violent…

_Justement, c'est bien ça le problème. Eux, ils savent…Pas moi. Personne ne veut me dire ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai essayé de poser des questions mais les réponses sont restées évasives. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on m'a tiré dessus et la blessure à la tête est la cause de mon amnésie._

-Peter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Neal, les médecins pensent qu'il vaut mieux que tu te souviennes par toi-même…Il ne faut…

-Peter, j'ai besoin de savoir…Savoir pourquoi j'ai aussi peur.

Peter baissa les yeux. Il en avait discuté avec le médecin en charge de Neal et celui-ci l'avait convaincu qu'il valait mieux que Neal recouvre la mémoire par lui-même.

Mais il était de plus en plus difficile de lui cacher la vérité, de ne pas tout lui dire. Peter avait toujours eu du mal à résister au charme du jeune homme et aux dons qu'il savait déployer pour arriver à ses fins. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, Neal semblait vraiment désespéré. Il ne mentait pas, il avait besoin de savoir la vérité.

-D'accord, Neal. Mais on va y aller étape par étape.

Neal hocha la tête. Peter lui prit la main.

-D'abord, je voudrais que tu me dises si tu te souviens de quelque chose.

-Parfois, dans mes rêves, je vois un homme mais je ne vois pas son visage. Il me semble entendre sa voix.

Peter sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Il savait de quel homme Neal parlait et il n'était pas convaincu de la nécessité de faire revivre ce souvenir.

-Dimanche dernier, des hommes t'ont agressé chez toi. Ils t'ont enlevé pour obtenir la libération de leur chef. On ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé mais ils t'ont emmené dans une cabane que l'un d'eux possédait.

-Je me rappelle l'odeur du bois, des feuilles mortes.

-On t'a retrouvé dans un bois. L'un des hommes t'a tiré dessus. Tu avais aussi d'autres blessures.

Neal regarda sa main.

-Oui, ta main s'est probablement cassée quand tu as essayé de te défendre. Tu as aussi deux côtes cassées, ce qui a provoqué une hémorragie interne. Tu as plusieurs hématomes dans les dos et sur les jambes.

_Il me cache quelque chose mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie d'en savoir plus. Je connais déjà la liste de mes blessures et il y en a une que Peter a passée sous silence. _

-Tu te souviens de plus de choses que tu ne veux le dire.

_Cet homme doit lire dans mes pensées. Oui Peter…ce ne sont pas des souvenirs clairs, plutôt des sensations, des impressions. Je devine plus que je ne sais…Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à en parler._

-Rien de précis.

-D'accord, je n'insiste pas. Elisabeth aimerait venir te voir. J'arrive à retenir Jones, Diana ou June mais je suis impuissant devant ma propre femme.

Les propos se voulaient légers mais Neal sentait la tension dans la voix de Peter.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec Elisabeth ?

Il aurait facile de trouver un joli mensonge et de le faire passer avec un sourire et une boutade mais Peter ne voulait pas mentir à Neal.

-C'est difficile pour elle d'être mise à l'écart. Entre le temps que je passe au bureau et ici…Tu la connais…

-Non, pas vraiment mais je comprends. Elle ne te voit pratiquement pas…Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Neal. Elle a besoin de se rendre utile et je crois qu'elle est frustrée de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de toi.

-D'accord…

Neal se fatiguait rapidement et après ce court échange, il ferma les yeux. Peter sourit en imaginant le visage d'Elisabeth quand il lui dirait qu'elle peut venir rendre visite au jeune homme. Neal dormait lorsque Peter quitta la pièce une heure plus tard.

Elisabeth n'eut pas besoin que Peter le lui répète deux fois. Dès le lendemain matin, elle frappait à la porte de la petite chambre. Elle avait à peine dormi, essayant de trouver la meilleure manière de se présenter, de parler à Neal, un homme qu'elle connaissait bien. Mais comment refaire connaissance avec quelqu'un dont les souvenirs avaient été effacés après une expérience traumatisante.

Au bout de quelques secondes sans réponse, elle poussa doucement la porte. Neal était endormi. El dut placer une main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri de surprise. Le jeune homme, allongé devant elle, avait un épais bandage autour du crâne, son œil droit était bleu et gonflé, sa main droite était enserrée dans une attèle et on devinait, sous les draps fin, le bandage qui entourait sa poitrine.

Peter lui avait parlé de la gravité de l'agression que Neal avait subie mais ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux rendait les mots plus réels. Elle savait que son mari ne lui avait pas tout dit et elle n'osait imaginer ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient voir.

-Elisabeth ?

La voix métallique et désincarnée de la machine surpris la jeune femme.

-Oui. C'est moi. Comment tu te sens ?

Neal fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de se redresser.

-Reste allongé. Tu seras plus à l'aise.

El s'était approchée et Neal dut respirer lentement pour contrôler l'angoisse qui lui serrait l'estomac.

-Si je reste allongé, je vais me rendormir en moins de 5 minutes.

_Il faut que tu essaies de te maîtriser mon vieux. C'est Elisabeth, la femme de Peter. Comment pourrait-elle être une menace ? Je déteste me sentir aussi fragile et vulnérable. J'ai parfois l'impression que je vais me mettre à pleurer et me pelotonner sous les draps._

-Peter m'a dit qu'ils allaient bientôt te laisser sortir. Il doit te tarder de rentrer chez toi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elisabeth s'assit sur le lit. La respiration de Neal s'accéléra mais il essaya de garder le contrôle et de ne pas montrer son angoisse à la jeune femme.

-Tu dois te sentir un peu perdu. Mais je suis sûre qu'avec du repos et du temps, les choses vont revenir à la normale.

-Perdu c'est le mot…Je dois faire confiance aux personnes autour de moi mais je ne me souviens de rien de ma vie avant mon réveil il y a quatre jours.

-Vraiment rien ?

-Quelques impressions très floues… des sentiments

-Quel genre ?

_Comment dire à cette femme que mes seuls sentiments positifs sont liés à son mari. Que les seuls moments où je me sens bien sont les instants passés avec Peter, que mon cœur cesse de battre la chamade quand sa main est dans la mienne. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre et elle trouverait probablement ça dérangeant. _

-Je crois que je me rappelle avoir eu très peur.

-Mon dieu, Neal. Je suis désolée. Peter a eu très peur aussi. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il était terrifié à l'idée de te perdre.

-C'est bizarre mais je savais qu'il viendrait me chercher.

-Oui, Peter a toujours réussi à te trouver.

_Oui, je sais…Le procès, la prison, l'évasion…Et Peter m'a renvoyé en prison avant de me faire sortir avec un contrat en or…et une chaîne à la cheville. Et maintenant que je ne sers plus à rien au FBI, mon avenir se résume probablement à une cellule de quelques mètres carrés et de jolis barreaux._

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Je repasserais plus tard. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Tu as des photos des dernières années ? Ça m'aiderait peut-être à faire remonter des souvenirs.

-Parfait. Je vais fouiller.

Elisabeth se pencha vers lui, déposa un léger baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce. Neal ferma les yeux et inspira aussi profondément que ses côtes cassées le lui permettaient.

_Ça s'est plutôt bien passé. J'ai pas trop paniqué…en tout cas j'ai pas essayé de sauter hors de mon lit. Pas sûr que j'en sois capable. Peut-être que je devrais faire un essai._

Le jeune homme avait du mal à bouger. Les seuls mouvements qu'il avait réussi à faire consistaient à se redresser quand l'infirmière lui changeait son bandage. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de réussir à s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il était tellement essoufflé qu'il commençait à voir des petits points noirs danser devant ses yeux.

Il resta quelques secondes immobiles avant d'essayer de poser un pied au sol. Sa cheville était encore un peu gonflée mais elle pourrait sûrement porter son poids jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Il regretta son initiative au bout de trois pas. Il était debout au milieu de sa chambre d'hôpital, chancelant sur ses jambes, incapable d'avancer.

_Espèce d'idiot, à quoi tu joues. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver ? Que tu pourras t'enfuir si ils reviennent ? Ces trois types n'ont eu aucun mal à te tabasser et t'enlever la première fois… S'ils reviennent finir le travail, tu ne pourras rien faire. Tu tiens à peine debout._

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il essaya de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais le brusque mouvement lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Des bras puissants le retirent dans sa chute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as l'intention de partir en promenade ?

Neal ne put répondre à son ami. Il aurait lui dire à quel point il était rassuré que ce soit lui. Il se sentait idiot et épuisé. Peter passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à regagner son lit. Neal ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il s'allongea et posa la tête sur son oreiller.

-Où tu voulais aller ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose dans la salle de bains ?

-Non. C'était juste un test.

-Un test ?

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais marcher.

Peter s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Tu vas avoir besoin de repos avant de pouvoir partir faire une ballade. Pour quelle raison tu as éprouvé le besoin de faire ce test ?

Neal se sentait mal à l'aise devant l'insistance de Peter et il avait un peu honte de dévoiler ses angoisses devant lui.

-Neal, s'il te plaît.

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais…

-Si tu pouvais quoi ? Neal tu es en sécurité, ici. Il y a un agent posté à ta porte.

-Je sais…Mais…

Peter pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de Neal et cette vision lui était insupportable. Même s'il ne lui avait rien dit, il sentait que les souvenirs de son agression revenaient petit à petit.

Peter prit son téléphone, se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Neal ferma les yeux. Sa petite escapade l'avait fatiguée et avait réveillée la douleur dans toutes les parties meurtries de son corps. Peter revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa dans le fauteuil qui était devenu son poste de surveillance ces derniers jours.

-Je croyais que tu étais parti ?

-Non, j'ai appelé le bureau pour leur dire que je travaillerai chez moi aujourd'hui.

-C'est une bonne idée. Elisabeth et toi devez passer plus de temps ensemble.

-Elisabeth travaille toute la journée. Je pensais plutôt rester avec toi.

Neal ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il savait que Peter avait très bien compris dans quel état de stress il se trouvait en son absence.

-Neal, je vais te poser quelques questions et j'aimerais une réponse honnête. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ?

Le jeune homme hocha timidement la tête.

-Très bien. Le docteur Werner m'a dit que tu ne dormais pas bien. Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars ?

-Parfois…

-La vérité, Neal…

-Oui, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Neal s'était attendu à des questions sur la nature de ses rêves et les propos de Peter le surprirent un peu. Il devait la vérité à Peter mais il n'était pas facile d'avouer à l'homme en face de lui que la seule chose qui le rassurait était sa présence.

-Neal, je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut que tu essaies de me parler.

Le jeune homme posa les mains sur son clavier et hésita avant de se lancer.

-J'ai peur…tout le temps. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi mais cette peur ne me quitte pas.

Peter lui prit la main. Neal ferma les yeux. L'agent du FBI crut ce mouvement mettait le jeune homme mal à l'aise et il relâcha son étreinte.

-Non.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ta main…

-Je suis désolé, Neal.

-Non…Tu ne comprends…pas.

Neal commençait à s'agiter, il n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne voyait plus les touches sur le clavier. Ses yeux piquaient et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait lorsqu'une larme alla s'écraser sur sa main.

_Ne me lâche pas la main Peter, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi. _

Peter prit la tablette des mains du jeune homme, l'objet était devenu inutile. Face à la détresse de Neal, les mots seraient insuffisants. Peter n'était pas certain de faire ce qu'il fallait mais il devait réconforter son ami.

Il s'assit doucement sur le lit et cala la tête de Neal contre son torse. Ses bras enlacèrent le plus délicatement le torse meurtri de son ami. Le jeune homme se détendit petit à petit et Peter ne put retenir un léger sourire quand il l'entendit ronfler doucement.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Voici le chapitre 7. Attention il y a un petit clin d'oeil au premier épisode de la saison 5 mais rien de capital. **_

_**J'ai pris quelques libertés avec le peu qu'on sait de l'enfance de Neal. J'espère que vous apprécierez**_.

* * *

Chapitre 7.

Il fallut encore une semaine avant que les médecins n'autorisent Neal à sortir de l'hôpital. Le jeune homme n'était pas totalement rétablit et Peter s'inquiétait de le voir se fatiguer aussi rapidement. Le docteur Werner l'avait rassuré en lui affirmant que c'était parfaitement normal et qu'il faudrait encore de longues semaines avant que Neal retrouve un état de forme satisfaisant.

Il était bien sûr hors de question qu'il retourne au bureau pour le moment et Peter s'était arrangé pour pouvoir travailler sur de vieux dossiers qui ne nécessitaient pas sa présence quotidienne au bureau. Il ne voulait pas laisser Neal seul tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mis la main sur ses trois types. Ils avaient quelques pistes mais l'enquête avait été confiée à la police locale et ils avaient de nombreux dossiers en cours.

Jones et Diana poursuivaient leur enquête sur leur temps libre mais il fallait avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment avancé. Peter ne parlait pas de l'avancée de l'enquête avec Neal. Même s'il acceptait plus facilement d'être entouré de ses amis, il avait toujours des difficultés à supporter que quelqu'un soit trop proche de lui. Seul Peter pouvait s'approcher sans crainte d'être repoussé.

Ce matin-là, en entrant pour la dernière fois dans la chambre d'hôpital, il trouva Neal debout à côté de son lit en train de mettre quelques vêtements dans un sac. Peter constata une fois de plus que son ami avait perdu du poids. Les vêtements qu'il portait flottaient légèrement au niveau des épaules et de la taille.

En apparence, Neal allait mieux mais Peter avait été le témoin des violents cauchemars qui le réveillaient, en sueur, au milieu de la nuit et il l'avait, par deux fois, retrouvé recroquevillé sur le sol de la salle de bain, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il avait dû lui parler de longues minutes avant qu'il ne parvienne à se calmer. Peter pouvait sentir un nœud se former au creux de son estomac quand il repensait à la terreur qu'il avait alors lue dans les yeux de Neal.

-Prêt à rentrer à la maison ?

Neal se retourna et lui sourit. Son sourire aussi avait changé. Il n'y avait plus aucune malice dans ce sourire, plus le même éclat qu'auparavant. Comme si quelque chose s'était éteint en lui et c'est ce qui faisait le plus mal à Peter à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Neal avait perdu une partie de ses souvenirs mais il avait aussi perdu cette confiance et cette assurance qui avait fait de lui un escroc si doué et un ami si particulier.

-J'ai demandé qu'ils nous préparent les papiers à l'accueil. Il ne manque plus que ta signature et tu seras libre.

_Libre…quel beau mot Peter. Si seulement je pouvais me sentir libre. _

Neal ne pouvait pas répondre ça à son ami et il était plus que fatigué de devoir utiliser cette machine pour communiquer alors, il se bornait la plupart du temps à hocher la tête. Tout le monde semblait s'en contenter et ça lui convenait aussi parfaitement. Il évitait ainsi les questions pour lesquelles il n'avait aucune réponse et celles auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

Il hocha la tête, prit son sac et suivit Peter dans le couloir. Avec son ami, il avait fait une ou deux ballades dans ces couloirs ces derniers jours mais il n'avait pas respiré l'air extérieur depuis son entrée à l'hôpital. Lorsque les portes vitrées du hall d'entrée s'ouvrirent devant lui et que le vent d'automne se glissa sous sa chemise, Neal ne put retenir un frisson.

_C'est pas le moment de flancher. Sinon, Peter va s'inquiéter et il n'a pas besoin de ça. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Inspire à fond…Après tout d'après ce que Mozzie a dit, il ne me reste que quelques mois de prison. SI je me tiens à carreau je devrais pouvoir sortir avant la fin de ma peine._

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune homme depuis qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre Jones et Peter quelques jours plus tôt. Ils semblaient sous-entendre que sa place dans l'équipe était remise en question et qu'il serait difficile de lui trouver une place dans ces conditions. Neal avait été surpris que Peter ne lui remette pas son bracelet mais tout devenait clair s'ils avaient l'intention de le renvoyer derrière les barreaux.

Il n'avait pas posé de questions. Il s'était contenté de demander à Mozzie à quelle peine il avait été condamné et combien de temps il lui restait à faire. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que la situation n'était pas si dramatique et qu'il serait à l'abri derrière des barreaux. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas vraiment certain de pouvoir supporter de passer plusieurs mois en prison, plusieurs mois sans Peter.

Une fois dans la voiture, Neal essaya de se détendre mais l'angoisse l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir menaçaient à chaque seconde de couler. Il devait se montrer fort. Il était conscient que Peter n'avait pas le choix. Il l'avait fait sortir de prison à condition qu'il les aide sur certaines affaires. Aujourd'hui il ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité. Il était donc normal qu'il retourne finir sa peine en prison.

Peter stoppa la voiture sur le bord de la route. Neal ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Neal ?

Un haussement d'épaule fut la seule réponse que l'agent du FBI put obtenir. La jambe droite de son passager s'agitait depuis leur départ de l'hôpital et sa main gauche était crispée sur son sac.

-Neal s'il te plaît, prends ta tablette et réponds à ma question. Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu te contentes de réponses évasives et je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

Neal sortit la tablette de son sac mais sa main tremblait trop pour qu'il puisse taper quoi que ce soit de cohérent.

_A quoi bon discuter. Finissons-en. Ramène-moi en prison et retourne à ta vie._

Neal fit signe à Peter de reprendre la route. Il n'était pas facile de se faire comprendre avec des gestes, en particulier avec quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que Peter. L'agent du FBI voulait le faire parler et, même si Neal ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, il savait que Peter arrivait la plupart du temps à ses fins.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. Prends ton temps mais je veux une réponse.

Neal finit pas taper quelques mots mais il hésita avant de presser la touche permettant à la voix programmée de lire ces mots. Avant qu'il ait pu effacé ce qu'il avait tapé, Peter lui prit la tablette des mains.

Ce qu'il lut lui glaça le sang.

-Comment ? Tu penses que…Pourquoi… ? Je comprends pas…

Peter se calma en voyant la peur dans les yeux de Neal. Il était en colère mais pas envers Neal. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus clair, de ne pas avoir su rassurer le jeune homme, de ne pas avoir compris son angoisse.

« Je ne veux pas retourner en prison »

Ces quelques mots donnaient un nouvel éclairage au comportement du jeune homme ces derniers jours. Peter avait constaté qu'il communiquait moins et qu'il était plus distant avec lui mais il avait mis ça sur le dos des cauchemars. Il ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit que Neal puisse pensé qu'il allait le renvoyer en prison. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, comment aurait-il pu ?

Peter s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris. L'homme à côté de lui devait faire face à des blessures physiques et psychologiques et il avait passé ces derniers jours avec l'idée qu'il allait quitter l'hôpital pour être enfermé à nouveau dans une cellule.

-Neal, tu ne vas pas retourner en prison. Je te ramène chez toi, dans l'appartement de June.

Neal reprit la tablette des mains de son ami.

-Mais je ne peux plus travailler avec vous. Je ne vous sers à rien.

Peter passa une main sur son visage. Il avait sous-estimé la fragilité émotionnelle de son ami. Assis à côté de lui, il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

-Neal, tu es mon ami et je ne laisserai personne te renvoyer en prison. Tu n'as rien fait de mal et le contrat qu'on a passé tient toujours.

-Mais tu as dit à Jones que je n'avais plus ma place dans l'équipe.

Peter mit un long moment avant de comprendre de quoi parlait Neal. Quand il comprit, il faillit se mettre à rire mais il doutait que Neal comprenne en quoi la situation était drôle.

-Je ne parlais pas de toi, Neal. Je parlais de Diana et j'ai dit qu'elle n'avait plus sa place sur le terrain.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Diana est enceinte et, même si elle essaie de faire comme si tout allait bien, je vois bien qu'elle est très fatiguée. Avec Jones, j'essayais de trouver la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet avec elle.

Neal resta muet. Il essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Il se sentait soulagé et perdu. Ces sentiments contradictoires étaient son lot quotidien depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance quelques jours plus tôt. Peter plaça une main sous son menton, le forçant à le regarder.

-Je te promets que tu ne retourneras pas en prison. Même si tes souvenirs ne reviennent pas, on trouvera une solution pour que tu finisses ta peine avec nous.

Neal ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'homme face à lui. Il avait déjà ressenti ça quand Peter était près de lui, cette irrésistible envie d'enfouir sa tête au creux de son épaule, de se perdre dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Il était évident qu'ils étaient amis, même s'il avait parfois senti de la méfiance quand Peter évoquait certains épisodes de leur passé commun. Mais Neal était conscient qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eut de plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Il avait été témoin de l'amour et de la complicité qui unissaient son ami et sa femme. Pourtant à ce moment précis, il éprouvait à nouveau ce sentiment de bien être, cette douce chaleur et une irrépressible envie de sentir la douceur de ces lèvres contre les siennes.

Il rassembla son courage et recula de quelques centimètres, rompant le contact.

-Compris.

-Très bien. Je préfère ça. Si j'avais su…Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Neal haussa les épaules.

-Je pensais que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

-Mieux… ? Comment … ?

-Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec moi. Entre ton travail, l'hôpital…tu dois être fatigué. Je pensais…

-Neal…Qui a pu te mettre ça dans la tête ?

_Hors de question que je te répondes cette fois. J'ai promis de ne rien dire. Mais elle a raison, tu as l'air fatigué…et c'est à cause de moi. Encore une fois, tu mets ta vie entre parenthèses à cause de moi._

Devant le silence de son ami, Peter n'insista pas. Ils avaient clarifié les choses et cette question pourrait attendre un peu. Neal avait besoin d'être rassuré mais son inquiétude concernant Peter et son état de fatigue lui avait été soufflé par quelqu'un. Peter est contrarié à l'idée qu'El ait pu parlé à Neal du fait qu'il passait trop de temps avec lui. Il savait que sa femme vivait mal leur éloignement des derniers jours mais Neal n'avait pas besoin qu'on le fasse culpabiliser de la sorte. Il n'aimait pas ça mais il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec sa femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter gara la voiture le long du trottoir devant chez June. Neal leva les yeux vers la terrasse puis tourna un regard interrogateur vers Peter.

-Oui, c'est ici. Tu as emménagé dans le studio à l'étage peu après ta sortie de prison. Je t'avais laissé dans un petit hôtel en bas de la rue et, quand je suis venu te chercher le lendemain matin, une note m'attendait me disant que je devais me rendre à cette adresse.

Peter rit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il avait essayé de signifier sa colère au jeune homme mais il avait oublié pourquoi il aurait dû être en colère quand il avait trempé ses lèvres dans la tasse de café offerte par June.

-Je t'ai retrouvé sur cette terrasse, vêtu d'un peignoir hors de prix, savourant un café italien.

Neal sourit à son tour. Il imaginait assez facilement la surprise de son ami ce matin-là.

_J'aimerais me souvenir de ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. A peine sorti de prison et logé dans un appartement avec terrasse…Pas mal._

-Tu as toujours su te débrouiller pour te sortir des pires situations. Quand je t'ai laissé dans cet hôtel miteux, j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que tu espérais. J'ai d'abord pris ça pour de l'ingratitude. Après tout, je vais de te redonner une forme de liberté et je pensais que ça devait suffire à te rendre heureux.

Neal attendait la suite. Il avait compris ces derniers jours que Peter n'était pas vraiment doué pour parler de ses sentiments. Il sentait que l'agent du FBI était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait certainement jamais dit.

-Je sais aujourd'hui que je me suis trompé. Tu peux parfois être aussi capricieux qu'un enfant de 5 ans mais ce n'était pas un caprice. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il t'était aussi insupportable d'envisager de vivre dans cet hôtel mais j'ai vu cette expression dans tes yeux.

_Désolé Peter mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu essaies de dire. Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir du jour de ma libération et encore moins de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ce jour-là._

Neal posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Peter semblait avoir dit ce qu'il avait à dire et, pour être franc, le jeune homme rêvait de s'allonger dans un vrai lit. Peter posa une main sur son bras, l'arrêtant avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

-Neal, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu refusais de vivre dans cet hôtel mais ce jour-là, tu avais la même émotion dans les yeux que tout à l'heure quand j'ai stoppé la voiture…La même peur incontrôlable…

-Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner. Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Neal. Mais peux-tu me faire une promesse ?

Neal hocha la tête.

-Il y a de nombreuses zones d'ombres dans ton passé et je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de parler de certaines choses mais j'aimerais que tu me dises si tu te souviens de quelque chose…même si ça te paraît être une simple anecdote.

-Je peux essayer mais les souvenirs qui me reviennent sont tellement flous et parcellaires. Rien n'a vraiment de sens.

-Je pourrais t'aider à mettre de l'ordre.

Neal hocha de nouveau la tête. La fatigue commençait à le gagner et il essaya en vain de retenir un bâillement.

-Ok, pour le moment, on va monter et tu vas faire une petite sieste pendant que je prépare le déjeuner.

Neal s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire sur le fait que Peter n'était pas obligé de se transformer en baby-sitter mais l'agent du FBI ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il descendit de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir la porte côté passager.

Peter l'aida à sortir de la voiture puis à monter les escaliers. Arrivés en haut des marches, Neal était à bout de souffle et à bout de force. Peter dut le soutenir, un bras autour de sa taille, pour marcher jusqu'à son lit. Le jeune homme s'allongea avec un soupir de soulagement, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour seulement ôter ses chaussures. Peter essaya de ne pas montrer son inquiétude mais il commençait à douter de la décision des médecins de le laisser rentrer chez lui.

-Neal, tu ne peux pas dormir comme ça. Il faut au moins poser tes chaussures et mettre une tenue plus confortable.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Peter sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il revint avec un pantalon de pyjama. Il entreprit de défaire les chaussures de son ami. Toujours aucun mouvement mais lorsque Peter commença à détacher la ceinture du pantalon de Neal, celui-ci se redressa brutalement.

-Doucement, Neal. Tu vas te faire mal. Je voulais juste t'aider à enfiler quelque chose de plus agréable pour dormir.

Neal s'était assis sur le lit, respirant difficilement. Il fixait Peter mais il ne semblait pas le voir. L'agent du FBI s'avança vers le jeune homme apeuré mais Neal recula contre le mur.

-Neal, c'est moi. Tout va bien.

Peter pouvait voir les tremblements qui agitaient les mains de son ami. Il devait trouver un moyen de rassurer Neal et de la faire parler de ce qu'il l'avait effrayé. Il saisit la tablette et la lui tendit. Neal se mit à taper sans s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes avant de tendre la tablette à Peter.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les propos étaient confus mais ce qui transparaissait derrière les mots c'était la peur.

J'ai vu Tom…J'ai cru qu'il était revenu…Je veux pas…qu'il recommence…

-Neal, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Qui est Tom ? Qui est cet homme que tu as cru voir ?

Le jeune homme face à lui semblait terrorisé. Il fallait qu'il le fasse parler.

-Je sais pas.

La réponse avait été trop rapide.

-Neal, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

-Non…Il va lui faire du mal si je parle.

-Là, je suis perdu. A qui va-t-il faire du mal ?

-Maman.

Peter avançait en terrain inconnu. Il savait très peu de choses sur l'enfance de Neal. Il savait seulement que sa mère était morte alors qu'il était encore un enfant. Neal avait quitté la maison familiale à l'âge de 17ans pour se rendre à New York. Là, non plus, Peter ne savait rien des circonstances qui l'avaient poussé à s'éloigner de sa famille.

-Neal je ne sais pas qui est Tom. Mais tu es en sécurité ici et personne ne te fera de mal.

-Tu es sûr ?

Peter avait l'impression de s'adresser à un jeune enfant.

-Oui j'en suis sûr. Tu peux dormir tranquille. Je vais rester là.

Neal sembla se détendre et prit le pantalon de pyjama que lui tendait son ami. Il fallut à Neal de longues minutes pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements et enfiler sa tenue de nuit mais Peter n'osait pas intervenir. Le jeune homme finit par s'allonger et il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Peter s'attela à la préparation du déjeuner. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui était ce Tom dont Neal avait si peur ? Apparemment, cet homme avait un lien avec son enfance et la manière dont Neal avait réagi, il y avait peu de doutes sur la nature des rapports que ce Tom entretenait avec Neal. Peter se demandait quel sombre secret se cacher derrière cet homme.

Neal se réveilla une heure plus tard. Peter le laissa manger tranquillement avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de poser la tablette numérique sur la table. Neal soupira en voyant la machine posée devant lui.

-Je sais que tu as de nombreuses questions, Peter…Mais je n'ai pas les réponses.

-Quand tu t'es réveillé tout à l'heure, tu as parlé d'un certain Tom. Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mes souvenirs sont flous et imprécis. Je vois des images, rien de plus.

-Essaies de m'expliquer ce que tu as ressenti en te réveillant. Tu semblais avoir peur de cet homme. Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas me parler sinon il ferait du mal à ta maman.

-Peter, je ne me souviens pas.

-Peut-être que tu as déjà parlé de ce Tom avec Mozzie.

-Non…

-Comment tu peux en être certain ?

Neal se leva. Il se sentait piégé et il détestait ça. Il n'avait jamais parlé de Tom à personne, pas même à Mozzie. Il avait enterré cette partie de sa vie définitivement. Il était étonné que ces souvenirs soient remontés à la surface avant tous les autres.

-Neal, il faut que tu me laisses t'aider et je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me parles pas.

Neal revint vers la table. Il était hors de question qu'il évoque son passé avec Peter. L'agent du FBI ne devait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il ne devait jamais découvrir ce qu'il avait fait.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul, Peter.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser seul. Tu tiens à peine debout. Il y a une heure à peine, tu ne savais même plus où tu étais.

_Peter, s'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses encore plus difficiles. Rentre retrouver ta femme et laisse le passé tranquille. _

-Je vais bien et je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.

-D'accord, j'arrête de poser des questions mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Neal sortit sur la terrasse. S'il avait pu parler, il aurait réussit à convaincre Peter de le laisser seul. Il était de plus en plus frustré d'être contraint au silence. Il sentit la présence de Peter dans son dos.

-Je veux juste t'aider, Neal. Je ne cherche pas à te piéger ou à te contrôler.

Neal baissa la tête, il était sûr que Peter pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il aurait pouvoir lui confier ce souvenir douloureux qui avait mis fin à son enfance. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire à Peter. Il savait que son ami ne lâcherait pas le morceau et qu'il continuerait à chercher même sans son aide.

Neal prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la bouche. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant qu'un son ne veuille bien sortir de sa bouche.

-Mon…beau-père…

Ce fut au tour de Peter de rester muet. Après deux semaines de silence, entendre à nouveau la voix de son ami le surprit et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il se reprit voyant le regard inquiet de Neal.

-C'est bon d'entendre le son de ta voix.

-Pas…Facile…

-Ne force pas trop.

La diversion avait fonctionné. Peter semblait avoir oublié sa question. Neal se laissa aller quand son ami le prit dans ses bras.

_Merci, Peter. Merci d'être un si précieux ami. Je suis désolé mais il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu ignores. J'aimerais tellement être capable d'enterrer à nouveau ces souvenirs. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**J'ai beaucoup hésité en écrivant ce chapitre. J'aime bien le personnage d'Elisabeth et je lui fait jouer un vilain rôle...mais elle va se reprendre... :-)**_

* * *

Chapitre 8.

Le reste de la journée s'était passée calmement. Peter n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de faire parler Neal mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en forçant le jeune homme. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque le téléphone de Peter sonna. Jones l'appelait pour l'informer qu'ils avaient une piste concernant les agresseurs de Neal. Peter lui demanda de communiquer ces renseignements à la police et de garder un œil sur ce qu'ils en feraient.

-Du nouveaux… ?

-Jones et Diana pensent avoir trouver l'endroit où les hommes qui t'ont attaqués se planquent.

Neal se contenta de hocher la tête comme si cette information lui était indifférente.

-On va les arrêter. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Peter semblait se parler à lui même et Neal ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il ne souvenait pas de son enlèvement et il ferait un témoin pitoyable.

Peter vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de son ami qui faisait semblant de lire un magazine.

-Ça faisait une demi-heure que tu lis la même page.

Neal leva la tête et sourit.

-Très…intéressant…

-Je n'en doute pas. Quand on les aura attrapés, il faudra que tu essaies de les reconnaître. Tu n'auras pas besoin de raconter ce qui s'est passé, on a le rapport du médecin…

Neal saisit la tablette. Peter était surpris de voir de la colère dans ce geste.

-Tu ne me croies pas quand je te dis que je ne me souviens pas. Même si je voulais, je serais incapable de témoigner. Je ne fais pas semblant, Peter.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Non, c'est ce que tu penses et c'est bien pire. J'ai bien compris que je n'ai pas réussi à gagner ta confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant de méfiance mais je suppose que c'est justifié. Mais cette fois je ne mens pas. Je ne pourrais pas reconnaître ces hommes.

-Peut-être qu'en les voyant…

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas essayer de me rappeler.

Peter ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Si Neal avait pu parler plus facilement, il aurait sans doute hurlé ces derniers mots.

-Neal, je comprends mais on ne peut pas les laisser s'en sortir…Et sans ton témoignage…

-Va-t'en…Laisse moi…seul.

_Si tu n'es pas capable de me croire, je n'ai pas besoin de ton jugement. _

Peter fut surpris par la dureté des mots de son ami mais ce qui le choqua encore plus fut de le voir soudain si calme. Le jeune homme lui faisait face et semblait plus déterminé qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours. Peter se leva sans ajouter un mot. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna. Neal n'avait pas bougé.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles. Promis ?

Neal ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière Peter.

Peter arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard. Il était encore perturbé par la réaction de Neal. Il comprenait la frustration de son ami mais il était persuadé que Neal se souvenait de bien plus de détails qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Elisabeth était assise sur le canapé plongée dans un de ces romans policier qu'elle affectionnait.

-Bonsoir chérie.

-Bonsoir.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers son mari, elle réalisa immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir que Neal était la cause de l'inquiétude de son mari. Au cours des dernières semaines, elle avait essayé de ne pas faire de reproches à Peter mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter la place que Neal prenait dans leur vie.

Peter avait passé des années à le traquer, essayant d'en savoir le plus possible sur le jeune homme afin d'anticiper ses actions. Elle savait que cela faisait parti de son travail mais elle réalisait aujourd'hui que Neal était devenu bien plus qu'un collègue de travail pour son mari.

Elle avait d'abord mis en doute son propre jugement. Elle connaissait bien Peter et elle savait qu'il pouvait s'impliquer émotionnellement dans son travail bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Mais c'était différent avec Neal. Son comportement envers son consultant avait changé ces derniers mois. Ils passaient plus de temps ensemble en dehors du travail.

Mais ce changement était devenu évident quand elle avait rendu visite à Neal un soir à l'hôpital. En poussant la porte de sa chambre, elle avait trouvé Neal paisiblement endormi dans les bras de Peter. La scène n'avait rien de choquant. Juste un ami en réconfortant un autre dans un moment difficile mais elle donnait un éclairage nouveau sur une multitude de petites choses.

Elisabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son mari. Elle était consciente que Neal avait besoin de l'aide de ses amis mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas laisser Peter s'éloigner d'elle.

-J'ai déjà mangé mais tu veux que je te prépares quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours que Peter se contenter de grignoter. L'inquiétude lui nouait l'estomac et perturbait son sommeil.

Elisabeth se glissa à cheval sur les genoux de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé quelques années plus tôt.

-Tu te fais trop de soucis. Le médecin a dit que Neal allait bien et que ses souvenirs allaient revenir.

-Je sais mais il semble si fragile. En rentrant de l'hôpital, il s'est endormi et quand il s'est réveillé, il ne savait plus où il était. Il était très confus.

Elisabeth essaya de ne pas montrer son exaspération. Elle aurait aimé avoir toute l'attention de Peter mais, depuis des jours, elle passait au second plan.

-Il lui faut un peu plus de temps.

-Il m'a mis à la porte.

-Peter, Neal est un grand garçon. S'il pense qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul, tu dois le laisser faire. C'est plutôt bon signe.

Peter soupira. Il doutait de l'objectivité de sa femme mais il comprenait aussi son besoin de réaffirmer son rôle et sa position.

-Que dirais-tu d'oublier tous tes soucis et de partir en week-end à la campagne ? Un client m'a proposé de nous prêter sa maison pour quelques jours.

-Je ne peux pas partir maintenant…

-Peter, s'il te plaît. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Neal t'as demandé de le laisser seul.

-Je sais ce qu'il a dit mais tu aurais dû voir la peur dans ses yeux…

La jeune femme se tut et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle commença à préparer une assiette de salade pour son mari. Lorsqu'elle revint au salon, Peter était en conversation téléphonique avec Mozzie.

Elisabeth tenta de se concentrer sur sa lecture tout en écoutant d'une oreille la conversation entre les deux hommes. Peter demandait des renseignements sur un certain Tom qui aurait joué un rôle important dans la vie de Neal.

Le reste de la soirée se passa en silence. Peter finit par manger le léger repas préparé par Elisabeth. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt, espérant pouvoir profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Elisabeth se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller son mari. Peter avait besoin de repos et il n'avait pas besoin de savoir où elle se rendait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle frappait à la porte de l'appartement de Neal. Le jeune homme lui ouvrit après de longues secondes d'attente. Elisabeth comprit immédiatement pourquoi il avait mis si longtemps à lui répondre. L'homme face à elle, avait visiblement passé une très mauvaise nuit et il dut se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise.

Elle comprenait mieux l'inquiétude de Peter. Il était évident que Neal n'allait pas bien mais elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser attendrir. Si elle devait se battre pour sauver son mariage, elle le ferait, sans état d'âme.

-Je te sers un café ?

-Avec plaisir.

Neal se leva péniblement et, avec des gestes lents, prépara deux tasses de café. Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir, le jeune homme semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue uniquement pour savourer mon café ?

-Peter s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

-Je lui ai dit que tout irait bien.

-Neal, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais Peter…

-Je sais, Elisabeth. Crois-moi, je suis conscient des soucis que je lui cause mais je ne vois pas très bien ce que je peux faire de plus.

-Je suis certaine que tu vas trouver.

Le ton se voulait amical mais Neal n'était pas dupe. Que pouvait-il ajouter ? Il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre Elisabeth qu'il avait besoin de l'amitié et du soutien de son ami et rien de plus.

-Je suppose qu'il n'est pas au courant de ta visite.

-Et il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

-Je vois.

-Non je ne suis pas certaine que tu comprennes bien. Peter a déjà beaucoup donné pour t'aider. A de multiples reprises il a mis sa carrière et parfois sa vie en jeu. Il est hors de question de tu mettes à nouveau tout par terre.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à Peter…

-C'est déjà fait. Je te l'ai dit, il se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi et je suis certaine que tu apprécies d'avoir toute son attention.

Cette fois l'insinuation était plus claire. Neal réfléchit un moment avant de taper sa réponse.

-Elisabeth je ne me souviens pas de ce à quoi ma vie ressemblait avant mon enlèvement mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain. Peter et moi sommes amis, rien de plus et, même si mes sentiments pour lui sont confus, je sais qu'il n'en est pas de même pour Peter.

-Je me moque de ce que tu éprouves pour Peter. Tu lui dois beaucoup et j'espère que tu sauras t'en souvenir le moment venu.

Neal n'était pas préparé à une telle confrontation. La pièce commençait à tourner autour de lui, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Que tu fasses les bons choix…pour Peter…

-Et pour toi ?

-Peter et moi sommes mariés depuis 10 ans et je ne laisserais personne mettre notre mariage en danger.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce que je veux ?

-A toi de me le dire, Neal. Je vous ai vu à l'hôpital.

-J'ai juste eu un mauvais réveil.

-N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson. Ça n'est pas la première fois que je surprends un regard, un sourire. Je vois comment tu l'observes, comment tu cherches son approbation en permanence. Et maintenant, cette amnésie tombe à point nommé.

Neal avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait.

-Tu penses que je joue la comédie ?

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Neal se leva et marcha jusqu'à la terrasse. Il avait soudain besoin d'air frais, il avait du mal à respirer. Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il s'attendait à une nouvelle attaque verbale mais la jeune femme posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je…promets…El…

-Neal, je suis désolée. Je suis allée trop loin.

Elisabeth réalisa à quel point elle avait blessé celui qu'elle considérait comme un membre de la famille quand elle vit les larmes dans les yeux de Neal. L'homme face à elle ne faisait pas semblant, le masque qu'il portait habituellement était tombé. Elle voyait maintenant ce dont Peter avait été le seul témoin jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je te demande pardon, Neal. Je suis désolée.

Elle s'approcha pour prendre son ami dans ses bras mais Neal s'éloigna aussi vite que lui permettaient ses membres endoloris.

-Non, tu…raison.

Neal fit deux pas en arrière avant de s'effondrer. Une vive douleur dans le bas du dos le fit grimacer mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du poids qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Il s'était accroché à Peter parce qu'il était le seul capable de le rassurer, de mettre fin à ses angoisses. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir renoncer à lui, à son soutien.

Elisabeth s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Neal, laisse-moi t'aider à te lever. Tu devrais t'allonger.

-Je…promets…Peter…toi.

Les propos du jeune homme n'étaient pas vraiment cohérents mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Comment avait-elle pu penser que Neal jouait la comédie ?

Elle finit par prendre son téléphone pour appeler Peter. Neal avait besoin d'aide et il ne l'accepterait pas venant d'elle. Elle avait tellement honte d'avoir été aussi cruelle qu'elle s'y reprit à deux fois avant de pouvoir composer le numéro.

Neal lui prit soudain la main. Elle sursauta de surprise.

-Je vais…bien.

Le jeune homme se leva péniblement. Une grimace de douleur lui déforma le visage quand il fit quelques pas vers la salle à manger. Elisabeth le suivit prête à le soutenir physiquement en cas de besoin.

-Mon Dieu, Neal. Je sais que rien ne pourra excuser mon attitude mais je pensais que c'était encore une manière pour toi de…

Elle n'arrivait à trouver les mots pour expliquer son comportement. Neal se tourna vers elle, un sourire triste sur le visage. Il saisit la tablette. Il avait utilisé ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour marcher jusqu'à la table sans s'évanouir. Il n'était plus capable d'aligner deux mots.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as raison, j'aime Peter bien plus que je devrais. Rien de changera mes sentiments pour lui. Mais je te promets que jamais rien ne se passera entre nous.

-Neal…

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Tout d'abord parce que Peter n'as pas ce genre de sentiment pour moi et ensuite, parce que j'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour lui et pour toi pour mettre en danger ce qui vous unit. Si j'ai agit de manière inappropriée je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je vais essayer de garder mes distances.

Elisabeth était stupéfaite d'entendre cette machine traduire une pensée aussi claire alors que, quelques secondes auparavant, le jeune homme paraissait sur le point de perdre pieds. Elle réalisa que Neal était en train de jeter ses dernières forces dans la bataille.

-En ce qui concerne mon amnésie, j'aurais aimé qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une comédie. Mais je n'essaie pas de vous tromper. J'ai menti à Peter en lui disant que je ne savais pas qui était Tom mais cet homme n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire, ni avec Peter.

-Neal, je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner d'avoir douté de toi.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je crois que tu devrais partir, maintenant. Je te promets de ne rien dire à Peter.

Le cœur d'Elisabeth se brisa en voyant Neal se servir de la chaise comme d'une canne. Il marcha ainsi jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber sous les yeux remplis de larmes de la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu revenir en arrière, contrôler sa colère. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant.

Elle quitta l'appartement et conduit jusque chez elle. Peter était toujours endormi. Elisabeth s'assit sur le lit, réfléchissant quelques secondes à la manière d'expliquer la situation à Peter.

-Chéri…

Peter s'étira, ouvrit les yeux et sourit tendrement à sa main. Son visage s'assombrit quand il vit ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

-Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai fait une énorme erreur et j'ai fait du mal à un ami.

Peter s'assit sur le lit et prit la main d'Elisabeth. Il avait le sentiment que cette « erreur » avait un rapport avec Neal.

-Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Elisabeth prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. Elle savait que Peter serait en colère. Leurs disputes étaient rares. Elle ne se souvenait même pas à quand remontait leur derrière altercation.

-Je suis allée voir Neal, ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. J'ai cru qu'il jouait la comédie.

-Quoi ?

-Peter, je suis désolée. Je vous ai vu à l'hôpital. J'ai vu à quel point vous étiez proches et j'ai vu rouge.

Peter prit un moment pour réfléchir. Il ne servirait à rien de déverser sa colère sur Elisabeth. Assez bizarrement, tout ce qui lui importait était de savoir comment allait Neal. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que sa femme lui avait dit. Neal n'était pas en état de faire face à des accusations injustifiées.

-Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Je lui ai dit que je savais ce qu'il éprouvait pour toi et que je ne le laisserais pas détruire notre mariage. Je lui ai dit que je pensais qu'il feignait d'être amnésique pour que tu t'occupes de lui.

Elisabeth pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

-Elisabeth, tu as vu comme moi dans quel état ces types l'ont mis. Tu as vu la blessure sur son crâne. Comment allait-il quand tu es partie ?

-Il a fait un léger malaise mais il allait mieux quand je suis partie. Il était allé s'allonger.

Peter ne la laissa pas finir. Il sauta hors de son lit, enfila un jean et un teeshirt et sortit précipitamment. Il ne se retourna même pas pour jeter un dernier regard à sa femme. Il devait voir Neal, le rassurer.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'appartement de Neal et ne prit pas la peine de frapper. C'est la peur au ventre qu'il ouvrit la porte. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Neal étendu, inconscient sur le sol.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9.

Peter se précipita vers son ami. Il vérifia son pouls et fut rassuré de le voir respirer normalement. Il était seulement inconscient. Peter examina attentivement le jeune homme…pas de saignement visible, pas de nouvel hématome. Il le souleva délicatement pour le déposer dans son lit. Au moment où il s'éloigner du lit pour aller chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, Neal émit un gémissement de douleur.

Peter accourut à ses côtés, posa une main sur son front. Neal ouvrit les yeux.

-Pe…ter…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Neal ? Je t'ai trouvé inconscient sur le sol de ta cuisine.

-Sais…pas.

-D'accord. Ne bouge pas. Où as-tu mal ?

-Dos.

Peter se mit à fouiller les placards de la cuisine. Il savait que Neal cachait une bouillote quelque part. Il l'avait surpris l'hiver dernier, pelotonné sur son canapé, une tasse de thé dans les mains et une bouillote calée au bas du dos. Il s'était moqué de lui pendant des jours suite à ça. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il mit de l'eau à chauffer.

Il revint ensuite vers le lit. Neal n'avait pas bougé. Peter plaça la bouillote dans le dos du jeune homme et le cala contre les oreillers.

-Essaie de te détendre un peu.

-Pourquoi…tu es …là ?

Peter s'assit sur le lit.

-Elisabeth m'a tout raconté.

La panique se dessina sur le visage de Neal.

-Je…Désolé…

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Elisabeth a mal interprété certains signes et sa réaction était exagérée et déplacée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû te traiter de la sorte.

-Non…Elle…raison…Je…

-Tu… quoi ?

Neal baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir poursuivre et avouer à Peter ce qu'il éprouvait. Il était sûr de ses sentiments et il savait que Peter ne lui en voudrait pas mais il ne pourrait pas supporter d'entendre Peter lui dire qu'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose pour lui.

-Neal, tu peux me parler.

-Non, Peter…

La tristesse sur le visage de Neal lui serra la gorge. Il essaya de lui prendre la main mais Neal s'éloigna.

-Elisabeth a tort, Neal. Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir besoin de ses amis dans les moments difficiles.

Neal fronça les sourcils mais il resta muet. Peter savait qu'il aurait du mal à le convaincre que les paroles d'Elisabeth n'étaient pas la vérité. Mais il devait essayer.

-Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Les mots d'Elisabeth ont dépassé sa pensée. Elle a cru voir des choses et elle en a conclu que tu essayais de m'éloigner d'elle.

Neal commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec Peter, pas maintenant.

-Peter…tout…Va… Bien… Tu…rentrer…El…besoin…de toi.

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir et Peter pouvait lire la douleur ressentie par son ami à chaque inspiration, à chaque syllabe.

Peter alla chercher la tablette numérique posée sur la table de la cuisine mais Neal la repoussa.

-Pas…besoin…Rien…d'autre…à dire.

-Au contraire, je pense que tu as encore beaucoup à me dire. Mais je vais parler le premier. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire

L'agent du FBI prit quelques secondes pour rassembler son courage.

-Quand je t'ai retrouvé dans ce bois, tu étais à peine conscient. La blessure à la tête saignait abondamment. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Tu marmonnais des mots que je n'ai pas compris sur le moment. Ce n'est que des heures plus tard, quand j'attendais que tu sortes du bloc, que j'ai réalisé ce que tu avais essayé de me dire. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ?

Neal secoua la tête mais les propos de Peter avaient ramené quelques bribes de souvenirs.

-Neal, regarde-moi. S'il te plaît. Je pense que tu te souviens de ce moment.

-Pas…Besoin.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Neal finit par saisir la tablette.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me souvenir. Je sais très bien ce j'aurais aimé te dire, ce que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Peter s'approcha doucement, essayant de rassurer Neal. Mais il semblait plutôt effrayé par la proximité soudaine de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me dire ce que tu ressens ?

Neal posa une main sur la poitrine de Peter et le repoussa doucement.

-Il…Faut…Pas…

-Pourquoi ?

-Peter…

Neal était très agité. Il avait fait une promesse à Elisabeth qu'il comptait bien respecter. Mais l'attitude de Peter ne l'aidait pas.

-S'il…te…plaît…

Une larme coula sur la joue de Neal et Peter l'essuya délicatement du pouce avant de s'éloigner.

-Tu devrais essayer de te reposer un peu. Je vais appeler le docteur Werner. Il devait passer te voir demain mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il jette un œil à ton dos.

Neal ne prit pas la peine de protester. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il en avait marre de voir des médecins, qu'il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille et surtout qu'on ne lui demande pas de se souvenir, ni de faire encore un effort.

Il avait dû s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte. Le bruit d'une conversation lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Peter et le docteur Werner étaient sur la terrasse. Peter se retourna au moment où Neal posait les yeux sur lui. Cet homme devait avoir un sixième sens.

-Bien dormi ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais la douleur l'empêcha de bouger. Le docteur Werner s'avança vers lui.

-Où avez-vous mal ?

-Dos…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tombé…

-D'accord, laissez-moi voir ça.

Le médecin l'aida à se redresser et palpa délicatement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La position n'était pas vraiment confortable et Neal dut fermer les yeux pour essayer de contrôler la nausée qui menaçait de lui retourner l'estomac.

-Vous avez bien réagi Peter. La chaleur va aider ses muscles à se détendre. Je pense qu'il ne s'agit que d'une contracture due à un faux mouvement.

Le médecin continua son examen, contrôlant le rythme cardiaque de son patient, sa tension, ses réflexes. A plusieurs reprises, Peter le vit froncer les sourcils. Après quelques minutes d'examen, le docteur Werner s'assit près de son patient.

-Neal, ce n'est pas sérieux. Vous êtes sorti seulement hier et votre état est loin de s'améliorer. Votre tension est trop basse et je n'aime pas ce léger sifflement que j'entends dans vos poumons.

Neal ne trouvait rien à répondre au médecin. Sa chute de tension était probablement liée au fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avaler quoi que ce soit et il sentait bien une gêne quand il inspirait.

Peter s'approcha du lit et posa à nouveau une main sur le front de son ami.

-Il me semblait fiévreux quand je vous ai appelé.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Parmi les médicaments, il y a des antibiotiques pour éviter ce genre de désagrément.

Assez étrangement, Neal se sentait peu concerné par la discussion entre les deux hommes. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que le médecin s'adressait à lui.

-Neal…Peter m'a dit que vous aviez eu un malaise. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Neal fut tenté de mentir et de prétendre ne pas se souvenir mais il savait que ce genre de réponse ne satisferait ni le médecin, ni Peter qui le regardait attentivement.

-C'est un peu confus. Après le départ d'Elisabeth j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me suis levé. Je crois que je me suis évanoui.

-Qui vous appelait ?

-Il n'y avait personne. C'était juste…dans ma tête.

Peter ne savait pas quoi penser. Neal avait subi une violente agression et il était compréhensible qu'il puisse être confus mais l'agent du FBI s'inquiétait de l'entendre parler de voix dans sa tête. Il se tourna vers le docteur Werner cherchant un soutien auprès du médecin. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté Neal des yeux.

-A qui appartient cette voix dans votre tête ?

Pas de réponse. Peter mourrait d'envie de faire un commentaire, de presser son ami de question mais il savait qu'il était plus prudent de laisser faire le médecin.

-Neal, s'il vous plaît. A qui est cette voix ?

-Tom…

-Qui est Tom ? Est-ce un des hommes qui vous a agressé ?

Le regard de Neal était toujours plongé dans celui du médecin mais il ne semblait pas le voir.

_« Nick…où est-ce que tu te caches ? Tu sais que je vais te trouver. »_

_Sa voix résonne dans ma tête…Je sais qu'il n'est pas là. Il ne peut pas être là…et pourtant …_

-Neal, revenez avec nous…Neal…

-Désolé…

-Vous entendez encore sa voix ?

Neal hocha la tête.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Tom Philipps était mon beau-père. Après l'arrestation de mon père, ma mère a rencontré cet homme. Il n'était pas un homme bien.

-Savez-vous pourquoi c'est sa voix que vous entendez ?

Neal secoua la tête mais les deux hommes face à lui savaient bien qu'il s'agissait pour lui d'une tentative de fuite.

-Neal, je veux vous aider mais il faut que vous me disiez qui est cet homme et ce qu'il vous a fait.

-Je…peux… pas…veux pas…retourner…prison.

Peter ne put rester muet plus longtemps.

-Neal, personne ne va te renvoyer en prison. Je te le promets. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que tu nous diras restera entre nous.

Neal sembla réfléchir un moment avant de se décider.

-Tom était violent. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier après maman. Un jour, maman était sortie, j'ai cassé un verre.

-Qu'a-t-il fait, Neal ?

Peter s'était à nouveau mis en retrait. Il observait attentivement son ami mais laissait le médecin prendre le contrôle de la situation.

-Neal, qu'a fait Tom quand vous avez cassé ce verre ?

Le souvenir était visiblement très douloureux pour Neal et Peter faillit se précipiter pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son cœur se brisa quand il entendit la voix de Neal entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Il…frappé…

-Il vous a frappé ?

-Oui.

-C'était la première fois ?

Nouvelle réponse affirmative.

-Il a recommencé après ça ?

-Il ne m'aimait pas. J'ai essayé d'être sage, de ne pas faire de bêtises mais ce que je faisais n'était jamais assez bien. Il disait à maman que j'étais trop stupide pour comprendre ce qu'il me demandait, que j'étais bon à rien.

Peter savait peu de chose sur l'enfance de son ami et il aurait préféré ne pas entendre ce genre de confessions. Le docteur Werner regarda Peter et l'agent du FBI lut dans ses yeux qu'il n'en avait pas fini. Le médecin, tout comme lui, sentait que Neal n'avait pas encore tout dit.

-Que dit la voix, Neal ?

_« Tu sais ce que je veux, Nick…Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu n'es pas un gentil garçon. »_

-Neal…Qu'a fait Tom ?

-Mal…

Ils avaient un petit garçon face à eux, un petit garçon blessé et apeuré. Cette fois Peter ne put garder ses distances. Il prit doucement la main de son ami. Il pouvait sentir celle-ci trembler.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Il venait …la nuit…Je me …cachais…

Peter n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour deviner ce qui s'était passé et pour comprendre pourquoi ces souvenirs refaisaient surface maintenant. L'agression qu'il avait subie avait ravivé des souvenirs que le jeune homme avait consciencieusement enfoui durant des années.

Il savait aussi que Neal avait besoin de parler pour pouvoir surmonter le traumatisme de son enfance et celui de son agression.

-Il finissait toujours par me trouver. Il m'appelait, parfois pendant de longues minutes. Sa voix est restée gravée dans ma mémoire. Depuis hier, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre. Ça paraît si réel. C'est comme si il était revenu.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à cet homme ?

-Mes souvenirs ne sont pas très clairs mais il est mort.

La tension visible sur le visage du jeune homme, indiquait à Peter qu'il y avait plus qu'un simple accident derrière la mort de l'homme.

-Comment est-il mort ?

-Je suis sûr que si tu cherches un peu, tu devrais trouver.

-Sans doute mais j'aimerais que tu me le dises. Pas la peine de remuer le passé de manière officielle.

Neal gardait les yeux fixés sur son ami. Le médecin, témoin silencieux de leur échange, sourit en voyant le lien qui unissait les deux hommes.

-Il a attaqué maman. J'ai essayé de la défendre mais elle est tombée. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Les souvenirs étaient douloureux et leur évocation, même après toutes ces années, était très difficile.

-Je savais qu'il cachait une arme dans la chambre. Je suis allé la chercher. Il a ri et il a essayé de me l'enlever.

Peter connaissait la suite. Il avait été le témoin de l'aversion de Neal pour les armes à feu sans jamais comprendre d'où elle venait. Il avait aujourd'hui la réponse.

-Quel âge avais-tu ?

-14 ans…enfin je crois.

Neal était heureux que Peter ne lui demande pas plus de précision. Son partenaire avait parfaitement compris ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Neal pouvait encore entendre les hurlements de son beau-père, les cris de sa mère, le bruit des coups. Quand il fermait les yeux, il revoyait sa mère étendue sur le sol, le sang autour de sa tête, puis Tom qui s'avançait vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Jamais tu n'oseras faire ça, sale vermine. Par contre, moi j'oserai, donne-moi cette arme. »_

Puis le coup était parti. Tom avait continué à le regarder et à avancer vers lui. La surprise se lisait sur ses traits, puis la douleur. Ses mains s'étaient portées à sa poitrine, essayant de contenir le flot de sang qui s'échappait de la blessure

Il pouvait encore sentir le poids de l'arme dans ses mains d'adolescent, l'odeur de la poudre, du sang. Tom s'était effondré à ses pieds. Après ça, il ne souvenait pas de grand chose des jours et des semaines qui suivirent.

Ellen était venue le chercher, elle s'était occupée de tout. Il avait parlé avec un policier, il lui avait tout dit, sans rien oublier de son calvaire. C'est là qu'on lui avait dit que sa mère était morte sur le coup. Puis il y avait eu les médecins, les psychiatres qui devaient l'aider à évacuer le traumatisme.

Il lui avait fallu de longues années pour réussirent à vivre avec l'idée qu'il avait tué un homme. Il avait fini par tout quitter pour construire une nouvelle vie à New York. Et aujourd'hui, tout revenait. Il se rendait compte que sa fuite n'avait rien résolu.

-Sa voix…toujours…là.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude...Mais je ne voulais pas trop en dire en une fois...**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires et vos remarques...Je vais prendre le temps de corriger ces coquilles... J'en avais remarqué quelques unes mais c'est toujours bien d'avoir un regard extérieur...Surtout n'hésitez pas à me signaler des erreurs de frappe ou des lapsus...**_

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 11**_

* * *

Chapitre 10.

Neal ne relâcha la main de Peter qu'après s'être finalement endormi. Le docteur Werner était toujours assis sur la terrasse. June s'était jointe à eux et avait offert un café au médecin. Celui-ci avait tout d'abord voulu refuser mais l'odeur du café italien de June l'avait retenu plus longtemps que prévu.

Quand son ami fut endormi et visiblement plus détendu, Peter vint s'asseoir à la droite de June.

-Comment va-t-il, Peter ?

-Il dort pour le moment.

June pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de l'agent du FBI. Au cours des dernières années, elle avait appris à connaître Peter. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu un peu de mal à accepter sa présence sous son toit et qu'elle avait parfois était dérangée par la manière dont le FBI traitait Neal. Son protégé n'avait certes pas toujours été très honnête mais la méfiance et la suspicion dont Peter avait parfois fait preuve l'avait profondément blessé.

-Je suis sûre qu'il va vite se remettre.

-Je l'espère, June.

Le docteur Werner essaya de rassurer les deux amis.

-Il va physiquement beaucoup mieux mais il va devoir surmonter le traumatisme de son agression. Je commence à penser que son amnésie a d'abord été causée par le choc mais, maintenant, c'est différent.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Docteur ?

-Après ce qu'il vient de nous raconter, il est évident qu'il y a un lien entre ce qui s'est passé durant son enfance et ce qu'il a subi aux mains de ses agresseurs. Il lui serait trop difficile de faire face aux souvenirs de ces deux événements.

-Je comprends.

Peter resta un long moment perdu dans ses pensées. Il entendait June et le médecin parler mais son esprit était trop préoccupé pour prendre part à la conversation. Il passait et repassait dans sa tête les paroles de son ami. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cette information ? Neal était très doué pour effacer ses traces et pour faire disparaître les renseignements gênants sur son passé et Peter s'était, à plusieurs reprises, heurté à ce problème. Mais il n'avait pas pu effacer la mort de sa mère ou celle de Tom Philipps sans une complicité… Ellen, évidemment…

Elle avait toujours protégé Neal et Peter réalisait maintenant à quel point cette femme avait compté dans la vie de son ami.

Après quelques minutes et un second café, le Docteur Werner prit congé, non sans avoir donné quelques recommandations à Peter. Celui-ci reprit sa place aux côtés de Neal. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de laisser le jeune homme seul. Il appela Elisabeth pour la prévenir qu'il passerait la nuit auprès de son partenaire. Il sentit un moment d'hésitation dans la voix de sa femme mais elle se retint de faire un commentaire que Peter aurait sans doute trouvé déplacé.

La nuit se passa calmement. Ce ne fut qu'au lever du jour que Neal se réveilla. Peter s'était assoupi sur le canapé et Neal sourit en voyant son ami recroquevillé sur l'étroit sofa. Il ne devait pas être très à l'aise et le jeune homme grimaça en pensant aux courbatures que Peter ne manquerait pas de ressentir.

Il se leva doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller Peter mais, lorsqu'il se redressa, la douleur dans le bas de son dos se réveilla. Il mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer le cri de douleur qui lui échappa alors. Peter ne dormait que d'un œil et il fut debout en quelques secondes en entendant le cri du jeune homme.

En deux grandes enjambées, Peter fut à côté de Neal, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il avait encore beaucoup de difficulté pour parler. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête mais ils ne franchissaient pas la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Besoin d'utiliser la salle de bains ?

Peter comprenait la frustration de son ami et il essayait de l'aider de son mieux. Neal hocha la tête.

-Ok. Tu as besoin de mon aide pour marcher ?

Nouveau signe de tête. Peter fronça les sourcils en voyant que son ami n'avait pas essayé de nier son besoin d'assistance.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle de bains. Peter laissa Neal seul quelques minutes attendant derrière la porte. Son téléphone sonna et il hésita un instant avant de quitter son poste de surveillance pour décrocher. Il avait, la veille, demandé à Jones de faire des recherches sur Tom Philipps. C'était probablement lui qui l'appelait.

Peter finit par décrocher.

-Bonjour, Peter.

-Jones. Du nouveau ?

-La piste d'hier n'a mené à rien. Par contre j'ai trouvé des renseignements intéressants sur Philipps. L'homme était connu des services de police pour divers trafics. Il semble avoir été tué lors d'une querelle domestique qui a mal tourné. Sa compagne du moment, en a eu marre de recevoir des coups. Elle a pris une arme et lui a tiré une balle en plein cœur. Malheureusement, elle avait reçu un mauvais coup à la tête. Elle a été retrouvée morte près du corps de Philipps.

Peter avait écouté le compte rendu de son collègue silencieusement. Ellen avait fait un beau travail pour rendre l'histoire crédible.

-Est-il fait mention d'un témoin ou d'une autre personne présente lors de l'altercation ?

-Oui et c'est la partie la plus horrible de cette tragédie. La femme avait un fils. Il avait 15 ans. Les policiers l'ont retrouvé près du corps de sa mère. Il tenait l'arme dans une main et la main de sa mère dans l'autre. Le garçon a été hospitalisé en état de choc. Le rapport médical est accablant.

Peter ferma les yeux se préparant à entendre l'horreur dont son ami avait été victime alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Mais le silence s'installa à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu es toujours là, Jones ?

-Oui, Peter. J'ai une question à vous poser.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Jones était un excellent agent.

-Est-ce que ça a un lien avec Neal et son enlèvement ?

-Oui, il y a un lien mais, pour le moment, je préfèrerais que ça reste entre nous.

-Bien sûr, Peter. Il vaut mieux que je t'amène le dossier. Tu es toujours avec Neal ?

-Oui. Merci Jones.

Au moment où il raccrochait, Peter entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Neal, toujours instable sur ses jambes, s'avançait vers lui. Malgré la douleur et les épreuves des derniers jours, le jeune homme arborait un magnifique sourire. Un de ces sourires qui faisait fondre le cœur de Peter. Une fois n'est pas coutume, une fois de plus, ce lumineux sourire lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Les nouvelles…bonnes ?

-Tu connais Jones, il a toujours le don d'égayer mes journées.

Le doux rire du jeune homme faillit lui faire venir une larme aux yeux. L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait devant lui, son ami, son partenaire, celui qui pouvait transformer une simple affaire de fraude à l'assurance en chasse au trésor.

Neal se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'avant bras de Peter.

-Ça…va ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Tu…soucieux…

Peter sourit à son tour. Sa première impression n'était pas tout à fait juste. L'homme face à lui avait changé. Il semblait plus ouvert comme s'il avait tombé le masque qu'il avait arboré toute sa vie.

-Un peu inquiet.

-Pourquoi ?

La question était totalement innocente. Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Loin d'être inconfortable, ce silence se prolongea. Neal n'avait pas lâché les bras de son ami et Peter sentait qu'il aurait aimé être capable de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer sa reconnaissance, ses réels sentiments.

-C'est rien. J'aurais aimé t'éviter toutes ces épreuves.

Neal sembla réfléchir, il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises mais devant son incapacité à parler il poussa un profond soupir. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il cala sa tête contre la poitrine de Peter.

L'agent du FBI passa son bras droit autour de la taille de Neal, sa main gauche vint se caler à l'arrière de sa tête. En temps normal, il aurait été très mal à l'aise devant un tel geste. Il n'était pas très « câlins », Elisabeth le lui avait souvent reproché. Mais c'était différent avec Neal.

Peter était incapable d'expliquer les sentiments qui secouaient son cœur à ce moment précis mais il était hors de question, pour lui, de rompre le contact. Sa main caressait doucement les cheveux de son ami. Celui-ci semblait totalement détendu, sa respiration, régulière en était la preuve.

Après quelques secondes, Peter sentit les tremblements dans les épaules de son ami.

-Je suis là, maintenant, Neal. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

Peter avait besoin de croiser le regard de son ami. Il éloigna le jeune homme doucement après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur son front.

-Je…sais…

-Parfait.

Peter sourit tendrement.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on tombe d'accord aussi vite.

Les deux hommes étaient conscients qu'ils étaient sur le point de donner un nouveau tour à leur relation. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait vraiment où ça les mènerait mais ils ressentaient tous les deux ce besoin de proximité, de se sentir rassuré par la présence de l'autre.

Peter posa une main sur la joue de son ami.

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Quand on t'a retrouvé dans ce bois…

L'agent du FBI ferma les yeux. Le souvenir du moment où il avait cru Neal mort, lui était très pénible. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le visage de Neal n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute concernant ses intentions. Mais l'agent du FBI hésitait encore. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre la nature de ses sentiments mais avec l'aide de Mozzie, il avait fini par s'avouer à lui-même que Neal était pour lui, plus qu'un ami.

Neal était toujours muet mais l'intensité de son regard était hypnotisante. Peter plongea avec plaisir ses yeux dans ceux de son ami et approcha lentement ses lèvres.

-Comme ils sont mignons !

La voix les surprit tous les deux. Neal eut un brusque mouvement qui réveilla la douleur dans son corps meurtri. Il chancela avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Peter.

Sur le pas de la porte, se tenaient deux hommes armés, les menaçant.

-Peter…

La voix de Neal lui serra le cœur. L'homme dans ses bras était terrorisé et Peter n'eut pas besoin de plus de renseignements pour comprendre qui étaient ses hommes.

C'est sous la menace d'une arme que Peter et Neal furent emmenés jusqu'à une voiture garée le long du trottoir.

Il était très tôt et la rue était déserte. Peter regardait autour de lui en quête d'une aide éventuelle. Jones devait être en chemin mais Peter savait que leur collègue n'arriverait pas à temps.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11.

Peter savait qu'il devait essayer de mémoriser le chemin suivi par le véhicule dans lequel on les avait fait monter. Il savait que son entraînement et son expérience professionnelle en tant qu'agent du FBI auraient dû lui être utiles dans de telles circonstances. Mais il était incapable de se concentrer sur son environnement.

Neal avait reconnu ses agresseurs, assis à côté de Peter, il ne pouvait se retenir de trembler. Il avait imaginé que tous ses souvenirs lui reviendraient dans un flash, d'un seul coup. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Les sensations, les émotions étaient revenues en premier. La peur d'abord, puis une sensation de froid et maintenant ces tremblements incontrôlables.

Peter était près de lui mais sa proximité n'arrivait pas à alléger son angoisse. Ils avaient pris place à l'arrière d'un énorme 4x4 aux vitres teintées. Neal savait qu'il devait essayer de ne pas montrer sa peur. Lorsque Karl était entré dans son appartement, il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas hurler de terreur.

Peter, à ses côtés, avait placé sa main tout contre la sienne. L'agent du FBI ne voulait pas que les hommes les ayant enlevés voient leur proximité et ne se servent de la nature de leur relation. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils utilisent leurs sentiments pour faire encore plus de mal à Neal. Le jeune homme était déjà fragilisé par ce qu'il avait vécu et il n'était pas physiquement assez fort pour supporter une nouvelle épreuve.

Après quelques kilomètres, Karl, assis côté passager à l'avant, se retourna. Peter sentit le sursaut de peur de son ami lorsque le regard d'Atkinson se posa sur lui.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir, Neal.

L'arme que l'homme tenait, dansait dangereusement sous les yeux de Neal. Une nouvelle bribe de souvenir lui revint soudain : cette arme, pointée sur sa tête. Il pouvait voir le canon à quelques centimètres de son visage et entendre à nouveau le coup de feu résonner.

-Tu as perdu ta langue… ?

Peter ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Vous lui avez tiré dans la tête. La blessure a provoqué une amnésie et une aphasie.

-Cher Peter…Je vois que vous avez fini par ouvrir les yeux. Vous devriez me remercier…

-Arrêtez cette voiture que je vous montre la manière dont j'ai envie de vous remercier.

Le rire de l'homme lui glaça le sang. Peter commença à comprendre la peur que cet homme avait pu inspirer à Neal quand il s'était retrouvé seul face à lui.

-Peut être un autre jour, agent Burke. Je vais d'abord m'occuper de ce cher Neal. Nous n'avons pas eu vraiment le temps de faire connaissance lors de notre dernière rencontre. Maintenant que vous êtes là, je suis sûr qu'il se tiendra tranquille et qu'il sera plus coopératif.

Il n'y avait, hélas, pas de doute sur les intentions de cet homme. Sa détermination et sa froideur étaient inquiétantes. Peter comprit que rien ne l'arrêterait, qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le raisonner.

Ils roulèrent pendant environ une heure avant d'arriver devant un vieil entrepôt, visiblement abandonné. Toujours sous la menace d'une arme, les deux hommes firent descendre Neal et Peter de la voiture. Peter pouvait sentir son ami au bord de la panique mais il savait le courage dont Neal était capable. Il l'avait vu faire face à la prison, à la perte de son amour de jeunesse, à la mort de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère. Aujourd'hui encore, il était stupéfait par la force de caractère dont son ami faisait preuve.

Le jeune homme marcha sans aide jusqu'à la porte d'un petit local à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ses jambes le soutenaient à peine et il trébucha plusieurs fois avant d'arriver.

La brute qui les suivait n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la fragilité de Neal. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le local abandonné, il poussa le jeune homme qui chuta lourdement en avant.

Ses réflexes n'étaient pas assez vifs pour amortir la chute et Neal n'eut pas la force de se retenir. Peter voulut se précipiter vers lui mais il fut retenu par un troisième homme qu'il n'avait pas vu et qui avait dû attendre leur arrivée.

Karl s'agenouilla près de Neal. A ce moment-là, l'agent du FBI se promit de le faire payer. Il n'avait jamais cru en la vengeance mais il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir avec un simple procès pour enlèvement et tentative de meurtre. Il ressentait, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'envie de faire souffrir un être humain, à cet homme qui avait osé poser la main sur Neal.

-Neal, tu devrais faire plus attention. Tu pourrais te blesser.

Neal ne bougeait pas et Peter commençait à s'inquiéter. Karl l'empêchait de voir son ami. Il finit par se libérer de l'étreinte qui le retenait. Il prit Karl par l'épaule pour l'écarter. Neal était allongé sur le côté, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Peter s'accroupit près de lui, posant une main sur son front.

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant une forte fièvre. Neal respirait toujours difficilement. Au moment où Peter passait un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à s'asseoir, Neal fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux et les mots du docteur Werner lui revinrent en mémoire. Le médecin l'avait prévenu que Neal était plus sensible aux infections à cause des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis.

Ils se retrouvaient, au milieu de nul part, aux mains de trois brutes, sans aucun moyen de se défendre et Neal était malade. Il devait trouver un moyen de le sortir de là et le plus vite serait le mieux. Neal toussa à nouveau et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers son ami, Peter put voir la confusion dans son regard.

-Respire doucement.

-Où… ?

Neal semblait perdu. La fièvre, le choc de revoir ses agresseurs et sa chute l'avaient complétement désorienté. Peter ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre mais Karl le devança.

-Je suis revenu te chercher, Neal. Tu te souviens…

-Non…qui …êtes…vous ?

Peter dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Karl, face à lui, ne connaissait pas Neal mais, il était évident que le jeune homme jouait la comédie. Peter le félicita intérieurement pour cette stratégie. C'était probablement le seul moyen de gagner un peu de temps. Karl voulait le faire souffrir mais, pour arriver à ses fins, Neal devait se souvenir de lui.

Le visage de Karl marqua d'abord sa surprise mais celle-ci laissa rapidement place à la colère. Peter sentit la tension parcourir le corps de Neal mais le jeune homme parvint à soutenir le regard de son agresseur.

-Tu dois te souvenir, Neal.

Karl posa une main sur sa joue. Le contact provoqua une douleur presque physique mais Neal se retint de crier. Il devait s'en tenir au rôle qu'il avait en tête. Karl allait sans doute se mettre en colère mais il n'avait pas peur des coups qu'il pourrait recevoir. Il devait absolument éviter que Karl ne s'en prenne à Peter.

-On a vécu un moment spécial tous les deux.

Les propos de l'homme étaient, à la fois, ahurissants et pathétiques. Il semblait réellement persuadé d'avoir partagé quelque chose de spécial avec lui. Neal secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il ne se rappelait pas. Il aurait été incapable de dire un mot.

Karl se redressa et donna l'ordre à ses deux gorilles d'enfermer Peter et Neal dans une pièce au fond du local. Cette fois, Neal eut besoin de l'aide de son ami pour se lever et marcher. Peter nota qu'il boitait et qu'il tenait sa main droite serrée contre lui.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Peter aida Neal à s'asseoir à même le sol. La pièce ne possédait aucun meuble, une fenêtre en hauteur fournissait une faible lumière. Un monticule de déchets en tout genre était entassé au fond de la pièce.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Fatigué.

-Tu t'es blessé en tombant ?

Neal montra sa main. L'attèle ne semblait pas avoir bougée mais, en regardant de plus près, Peter vit que certaines attaches s'étaient décrochées au niveau du poignet. Il essaya de les resserrer mais il s'arrêta en entendant le cri de douleur de son ami.

Peter se leva et se mit à chercher dans le tas d'objets. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un long morceau de tissu qui avait dû servir de rideau dans une vie antérieure.

-Je vais juste nouer ça autour de ton cou pour essayer d'immobiliser ta main.

Neal hocha la tête et se redressa pour faciliter la manœuvre.

-Merci…

Peter s'assit à côté de Neal. Il devait réfléchir à une stratégie pour sortir de cette situation. Son inquiétude grandit lorsque Neal se remit à tousser. Il essaya de le soutenir du mieux qu'il put mais cet épisode laissa Neal à bout de souffle et épuisé. Une légère pression sur son poignet lui indiqua que son rythme cardiaque était bien plus rapide que la normale.

-Jones a dû constater notre disparition. Ils vont vite nous retrouver.

Peter avait dit ces mots pour rassurer Neal et pour essayer, aussi, de se convaincre lui-même. Il avait une confiance absolue en ses collègues mais la vraie question était le temps qu'ils mettraient à les localiser.

-Trop…long…

Evidement, on pouvait compter sur Neal pour mettre en avant les faiblesses du raisonnement de son partenaire.

-Jones et Diana sont d'excellents agents. Ils vont nous trouver. La seule chose qu'on doit faire c'est attendre bien sagement et surtout, tenir ces brutes à distance.

Neal ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de répondre. Il savait que Peter était, tout autant que lui, conscient de la gravité de leur situation.

-D'ailleurs…Félicitations, Neal. Bien joué le coup du « Qui êtes-vous ? » Cet abruti n'y a vu que du feu.

Le sourire du jeune homme réchauffa le cœur de Peter même s'il pouvait y voir toute la fatigue et la peur que son ami essayait de cacher.

Des bruits sourds dans la pièce d'à côté firent sursauter Neal et son sourire s'effaça. Le silence qui suivit était encore plus angoissant et les deux hommes n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Ils se sont peut-être entre-tués ?

Après ce qui leur parut de longues minutes, les deux amis se détendirent un peu. Leurs ravisseurs semblaient vouloir les laisser tranquilles et c'était de précieuses minutes de gagner. Des minutes de sursis qui donneraient peut-être suffisamment de temps à Jones et Diana pour les retrouver.

Neal avait fermé les yeux, sa tête calée contre l'épaule de Peter lorsque celui-ci commença à sentir une odeur bizarre. Il secoua le jeune homme endormi. Neal eut toutes les peines du monde à ouvrir les yeux. Quand il parvint enfin à fixer Peter, la confusion et l'incompréhension pouvaient se lire dans son regard.

-Neal, il faut que tu te réveilles. Je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème.

-Non…dormir…

Neal ferma à nouveau les yeux. L'odeur de fumée, maintenant bien reconnaissable, inquiétait moins Peter que l'état de son ami. Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua d'abord doucement puis de manière plus vive.

-Neal, il faut vraiment que tu ouvres les yeux. S'il te plaît, fais ç a pour moi.

Neal percevait l'angoisse de son ami même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Son cerveau semblait tourner à vide. Il n'aimait pas sentir son ami aussi inquiet mais il avait très mal à la tête et il était incapable de se rappeler où ils étaient.

-Pourquoi…parterre ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Assis…parterre…Froid…

-Neal, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Je crois qu'ils ont mis le feu.

Peter se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Aucune fumée visible, pour le moment, mais en posant sa main sur la porte, il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur du brasier. Il revint vers Neal qui le regardait sans comprendre.

Peter savait que l'état de son ami n'était pas seulement dû à la fièvre. Il commença à palper son crâne. Une grimace de Neal lui indiqua qu'il avait vu juste. Il avait dû se cogner dans sa chute et, dans son état, un nouveau traumatisme crânien pouvait s'avérer très dangereux.

Peter savait quoi faire dans ce genre de situation…en théorie. Mais sa première préoccupation était de sortir de cet entrepôt avant qu'ils ne brûlent vifs tous les deux. Il paraissait dangereux d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte. La fenêtre semblait la seule issue. Elle se trouvait à environ trois mètres de hauteur. En empilant les objets les plus volumineux, il pourrait faire un tas assez haut pour y accéder. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre car la fumée commençait à envahir la pièce.

Après quelques minutes de travail, le tas était suffisamment haut pour donner accès à la fenêtre. Peter n'eut aucun mal à la casser. Il faudrait qu'ils sautent au bas du mur mais trois mètres ce n'était pas si haut.

Il pourrait soutenir Neal jusqu'à l'ouverture et l'aider à s'y glisser mais le jeune homme n'était pas en état d'assurer un atterrissage sans risque. Il devait passer en premier pour pouvoir le réceptionner mais s'il se passait quelque chose, empêchant Neal de sauter, il ne pourrait pas remonter pour l'aider.

-Peter…

La voix de son ami le sortit de ses pensées. En parcourant la pièce des yeux, Peter se rendit compte que la fumée qui avait envahie la pièce était de plus en plus dense.

-Neal, j'ai trouvé une issue mais il va falloir…

-Non…

Neal posa une main sur sa joue avant d'être pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Peter fut surpris par ce geste et par la tristesse dans ses yeux. Ils seraient bientôt sortis de cet enfer et ils auraient le temps pour les discussions quand ils seraient en sécurité.

-On parlera plus tard, Neal. Il faut sortir d'ici. Je vais t'aider à monter jusque là-haut. Ensuite…

Le jeune homme secouait vivement la tête.

-Neal qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas.

Neal savait que le temps leur était compté. Il devait rassembler ses forces pour expliquer à Peter qu'il devait partir sans lui.

-Peux…pas…marcher.

-Je vais t'aider. Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver.

-Non, Peter…mes…jambes…

Neal frappa ses jambes inertes à l'aide de sa main valide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son corps le trahissait maintenant. S'il avait eu les idées claires, il aurait sans doute fait le lien avec sa chute, sa blessure à la tête, le fait que sa vue était recouverte d'un voile. Peter comprit ce que Neal essayait de lui dire et, même si la panique menaçait de le submerger, il essaya de garder l'esprit clair.

-Je vais te porter. Ensuite je saute et tu n'auras plus qu'à te laisser tomber.

Peter voulait encore espérer, il ne pouvait pas abandonner…Mais ses larmes finirent par trahir son désespoir.

Neal, au contraire paraissait étrangement calme. Il caressa tendrement sa joue avant de l'attirer plus près. Il aurait aimé que ce premier baiser soit échangé dans un lieu plus romantique et une atmosphère plus respirable.

Son cerveau était en train de se noyer…Une impression bizarre, comme si tout s'effaçait doucement… Rien à voir avec le choc de la blessure par balle…Si…un point commun…Peter était là près de lui…

Mais cette fois Neal était bien conscient quand il prononça les mots que son cœur retenait depuis des années…

« Je t'aime, Peter »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Peter ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant. Neal était à peine conscient, la fumée blanchâtre continuait à envahir la pièce. Il s'assit à côté de Neal, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu…dois…parti.

Sa voix était faible mais Peter était heureux de l'entendre.

-Hors de question. Les secours vont bientôt arrivés. L'incendie a déjà dû être signalé.

Neal secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment les idées claires mais il devait avouer que la présence de Peter le rassurait. Si quelqu'un était capable de le sortir de là, c'était bien l'Agent Spécial Peter Burke. L'homme qui l'avait poursuivi pendant des années et avait fini par le rattraper et le mettre derrière des barreaux. L'homme à qui il avait finalement réussi à avouer ses sentiments.

La porte de la pièce fut soudain secouée par des coups de pieds. Peter se leva, soulagé. Les secours avaient été plus rapides qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais lorsque la porte finit par s'ouvrir, ce fut la silhouette de Karl qui se dessina dans la lumière de l'incendie. L'homme s'était visiblement battu, il portait des traces de coups sur le visage.

-Sortez d'ici tous les deux. On va faire une petite ballade.

-Neal ne peut pas marcher.

-Alors tu vas devoir le porter si vous ne voulez pas finir grillés.

L'homme face à lui était armé et semblait toujours aussi instable et dangereux mais il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Il se dirigea vers Neal et l'aida à se lever. Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur mais il comprit vite qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir s'ils ne faisaient pas ce que Karl ordonnait.

Ses jambes refusèrent tout d'abord de répondre.

-Neal, je ne vais pas pouvoir te porter. Il faut que tu m'aides.

-J'essaie.

-Je sais mon grand et tu fais un super boulot.

Neal ne put retenir un sourire en entendant les encouragements de son ami. Peter lui parlait souvent comme il parlerait à un enfant et il aimait bien ça.

Après quelques secondes d'efforts, il réussit à faire quelques pas chancelants. En sortant de la pièce, les deux hommes réalisèrent que l'incendie était concentré, pour le moment dans un espace assez restreint. Ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Karl les suivait, les menaçant toujours avec son arme.

Lorsque Peter se retourna et vit les deux gros bras allongés sur le sol.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Les questions peuvent attendre, Agent Burke. Avancez. La voiture nous attend dehors.

-On ne va pas les laisser là.

-Ils sont morts.

Peter n'insista pas. Cet homme avait tué ses complices et il était maintenant prêt à les laisser brûler dans cet entrepôt.

Arrivés à la voiture, Peter installa Neal à l'arrière aussi confortablement qu'il put. Karl lui fit signe de prendre le volant. Peter fut parcouru d'un frisson quand il le vit s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

-On va où ?

-Roulez vers le Nord. Je vous donnerai d'autres indications en chemin.

Peter mit le contact, cherchant le regard de Neal dans le rétroviseur. Le jeune homme lui sourit. Il essayait de rassurer Peter mais il savait bien que ses efforts étaient inutiles. Il pouvait sentir l'haleine de l'homme assis à côté de lui. Karl s'était approché. Il avait même posé une main sur son genou droit.

Les pensées de Peter tournaient à toute allure sous son crâne. Peut-être qu'il pourrait jeter cette voiture sur le premier arbre venu. Mais Neal n'avait pas de ceinture de sécurité et, dans son état, un nouveau choc pourrait être fatal. Pour le moment, il devait juste suivre les instructions de ce malade et attendre la bonne occasion pour intervenir. Karl était seul, il réussirait bien à la maîtriser.

Peter jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et vit, à nouveau, la peur dans les yeux de Neal. Karl lui caressait la joue. L'homme s'était penché vers lui et semblait lui parler doucement à l'oreille.

-Laissez-le tranquille…

-Sinon, quoi, Agent Burke ?

Peter serra les dents. Il ne laisserait pas ce type s'en sortir.

-Prenez à gauche.

Visiblement, Karl avait décidé de les amener faire un tour dans les bois. Peter réalisa soudain qu'ils prenaient la direction de la cabane dans laquelle ils avaient retenu Neal prisonnier.

-On rentre à la maison, Neal.

Le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire. Il lui fallait toute son énergie pour ne pas crier à chaque fois que cet homme s'approchait de lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la cabane, Peter coupa le contact et descendit pour aider Neal à sortir.

-Doucement, Neal.

-Peter…mal…

-Je sais, Neal. Je sais. On va entrer et tu pourras t'allonger.

Karl enfonça le canon de son arme dans le dos de Peter le forçant à avancer plus vite. Une fois à l'intérieur, il allongea Neal sur le canapé avant de poser délicatement une couverture sur lui.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux.

Karl tournait en rond dans la pièce. L'homme semblait sur le point de perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait. Il parlait tout seul.

-Ça n'aurait pas dû finir comme ça. Ces abrutis…j'étais obligé…

-Que s'est-il passé, Karl ?

Le rire de l'homme était glacial.

-Ils ont essayé de me doubler. Ils voulaient tout abandonné. Ils ont dit qu'on ne pourrait pas libérer Ed.

Karl parlait tout en continuant à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Peter était sur le point de lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il sentit la main de Neal sur son bras.

-Trop…risqué.

-Neal, tu as besoin d'un médecin. On ne peut pas attendre ici sans rien faire.

Neal secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Peter prendre le moindre risque. Karl s'approcha et fit signe à Peter de s'écarter du canapé. Lorsque celui-ci ne bougea pas il utilisa la crosse de son arme pour le frapper au visage.

-Vous devriez faire ce que je demande Peter. Pour votre propre bien et pour le bien de Neal.

Peter était un peu sonné par le coup reçu mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était de voir les larmes dans les yeux de Neal.

-D'accord Karl mais ne faites pas de mal à Neal.

-Mais je ne veux faire aucun mal à Neal…Au contraire.

Karl posa une main sur le front de Neal, à l'endroit de sa blessure, toujours couvert par un épais bandage.

-Tu m'as obligé à faire ça, Neal. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir.

Peter se rendait compte que Karl était de plus en plus instable et ses réactions devenaient imprévisibles. Leur situation était particulièrement précaire.

Neal ne put retenir un frisson lorsque la main de Karl glissa à l'arrière de son cou, l'attirant à lui. Le jeune homme tenta de résister mais les mots de son agresseur ne lui laissaient pas le choix.

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton cher Peter.

Karl pointait son arme vers l'agent du FBI, assis sur le sol.

Neal se redressa et s'assit sur le canapé au prix de douloureux efforts. Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton, sa vue se troublait par moment mais l'arme pointée vers l'homme qu'il aimait lui avait redonné du courage et de l'énergie. Il se força à regarder Karl. Il avait toujours été un bon acteur mais il allait devoir être très convaincant cette fois car la vie de Peter était en jeu.

-Karl, laisse-le partir. Je resterai avec toi. On pourra être ensemble si tu laisses partir Peter.

La facilité avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces mots le surprit lui-même. Ses mains tremblaient mais Karl ne le remarqua pas.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? C'est pas bien ça, Neal.

Karl lui tira violemment la tête en arrière et le força à l'embrasser.

-J'ai vu comment tu le regarde. Je ne suis pas un idiot, Neal. Peter va rester avec nous…

Karl posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le geste se ovulait plus tendre mais Neal ne put retenir un sanglot lorsque Karl s'éloigna de lui.

Peter n'avait pas bougé autant parce qu'il était sous la menace d'une arme que parce qu'il était sous le choc de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Peter pouvait sentir toute la violence que Karl tentait de contenir. Si la situation dégénérait, cet homme pourrait réagir de manière imprévisible.

-D'accord…Karl…

Karl lui sourit, se leva et se dirigea vers Peter. Il le fit asseoir sur une chaise avant de l'attacher fermement avec une épaisse corde et de le bâillonner avec de l'adhésif. Peter se laissa faire sans lâcher Neal des yeux. Il fit une prière silencieuse pour que Jones ait l'idée de les chercher dans cette cabane.

Karl posa son arme sur la table basse et revint s'asseoir à côté de Neal.

-Je suis sûr que Peter souhaiterait être à ma place en ce moment. Tu crois qu'il aimerait ça, Neal ?

L'homme faisait glisser sa main le long de sa jambe, chuchotant à son oreille. Peter avait du mal à ne pas hurler à travers son bâillon. La détresse de Neal était évidente mais il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour garder le contrôle et ne pas provoquer son agresseur. Peter était impressionné par le courage et le sang froid dont il faisait preuve.

-Tu crois qu'il aimerait voir à quel point on est fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Neal avait du mal à respirer. Il devait s'en tenir à son plan et pour cela il devait distraire Karl et s'emparer de son arme. Il croisa le regard de Peter. Son ami avait toujours été capable de lire en lui. L'agent du FBI secoua vivement la tête pour lui signifier de ne rien tenter.

Il faut que je le fasse Peter. Je ne peux pas le laisser nous détruire. Quand il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut de moi, il s'en prendra à toi. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça.

Neal tourna les yeux vers Karl il lui était pénible de détacher son regard de celui de Peter. Il plaça une main sur la joue de Karl et se pencha vers lui. Ce mouvement le rapprocha de la table sur laquelle l'arme était posée. Le baiser qui suivit fut presque douloureux mais Neal savait qu'il devait essayer de convaincre Karl de sa sincérité. Il fallait que son agresseur se concentre sur leur étreinte.

Sa main finit par atteindre l'arme. Il serra son poing autour de la crosse et repoussa violemment Karl, pointant l'arme sur lui.

-Tu penses vraiment être capable de me tirer dessus… ? Tu ne ferais pas ça, Neal… ?

Karl s'approchait de lui. Neal s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à appuyer sur la gâchette. Lorsque Karl tendit la main pour se saisir de l'arme, Neal tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal à la tenir. La suite se passa trop rapidement pour que Neal en soit vraiment conscient. Karl le poussa sur le canapé, le forçant à s'allonger sur le dos. Il n'avait pas suffisamment de force pour résister.

Karl essayait de reprendre l'arme qui était coincée entre eux. Le visage de Karl n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il souriait, certain de pouvoir avoir le dessus sur lui. L'arme commençait à lui glisser des mains.

Peter essayait désespérément de se libérer de ses liens. Il assistait, impuissant, au combat que Neal et Karl se livraient. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il entendit le coup de feu. Il hurla malgré l'adhésif qui lui entourait la bouche. Non, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Les larmes inondaient son visage. Il entendit les sirènes au loin mais ils arrivaient trop tard.


End file.
